Margaret come home
by mummy4
Summary: Miss Hale has been in London months, she is a shadow of her former self after another tragedy has befallen the family. Unexpected help arrives to aid her in her recovery, but others are out to thwart that aid.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing and I hope that I have done good enough, I would ask kindly if anyone should think for me to carry on, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One.

Fanny Thornton was a selfish woman for many reasons known only to her, she had never been able to be herself, except for when she had finally met someone she thought was the most likeable woman she had ever been able to make an acquaintance with, but for reasons unknown to her, Fanny's mother disliked this woman with all her being, every moment she could she would give some derogatory remark about her friend, never giving the woman any praise for all the hard work and kindness that she unselfishly spread around to those she met, yes, she did have airs and graces but this was due to growing up in London where they have certain rules on behaviour in which she was struggling to let go whilst in Milton, the woman was just who she was, Fanny had classed her as a friend long ago and missed her terribly. Miss Hale had gone away many months before after being forced to leave by her aunt because her final parent had passed away, leaving her all alone in Milton, her aunt had detested Milton the moment she stepped foot in it and could not get Miss Hale away quick enough, demanding she return to London with her immediately, Miss hale not being of age could not state that she did not want to leave, but if truth be known Fanny did not know wether Miss Hale wanted to stay or go, either way she was heartbroken that the one person she did like as a genuine friend had now gone and left, they did keep in touch but Miss Hale's normally regular correspondence were becoming few and far between, Fanny had began to worry for her friend but after a while put it down to the fact that she was obviously moving on, leaving all the pain and heartbreak she had gone through here behind her.

Miss Hale's best friend Bessie a mill worker had died to illness from working in the mills, then her mother had passed away not long later through bad health and finally her father had passed on, people believe he lost the will to carry on after his wife had passed away believing that he wanted to return to her. Miss Hale had gone through so much pain and loss ever since living here, it was no wonder her letters were infrequent and Fanny could not blame her for this, if Fanny could get out Milton and live better or happier then she would but she was now tied to Mr Watson, she knew what she was doing when she agreed to marry the man, but since the wedding it is like she does not even exist in his eyes, but then again Fanny was very much used to this, as she had grown up invisible in her childhood home as well, so nothing had changed, Watson only wanted her for the bedroom and to have a porcelain doll on his arm when going out, it was humiliating but she made her own bed so she would lie in it. It was only after her friend had left that she realised what mistakes she had actually made and the selfishness she had come to realise that she had. It was at that moment that she had tried to better herself and be more like her friend, she started to talk to the workers (something her husband was deeply against, but she carried on). She went round handing out food parcels to those in need and became the ear of so many who wanted and needed to talk, she often had messages sent to her childhood home, which she visited daily, her mother becoming seriously displeased with the way she was apparently behaving, but this, Fanny ignored due to the fact that nothing Fanny ever did pleased her mother. John her elder brother had noticed the difference and started to give her affectionate smiles and the odd squeeze of the hand, he had often helped her when he saw her trying to sneak out of the house with food parcels, snatching their mother's attention away so she would not notice what she was up to. Fanny knew her brother would help and agree with what she was trying to do, he had fallen in love with the woman that had befriended his sister and John was just as upset as she when Miss Hale had to leave, he had become very despondent and quiet since she has been gone, rarely eating, losing weight, always sad and extremely lonely without her, but Fanny could always make him smile when he saw her sneaking off to do her little thing.

Fanny's opinion of her mother had always been she only had one child and this had been John and nothing but nothing would make her show her affection to Fanny, so Fanny did her usual she would act out and play to everyone's emotions, on occasion she would agree with her mother about Miss Hale, just so her mother might talk to her more but it was to no avail, she would just mumble something under her breath and ignore her, any visits Fanny made to the house were to visit John and also to get food to take to the ones who needed it, other than that she rarely saw her mother or her husband. Deep down she hoped that her friend would be proud of her. Proud at the knowledge of carrying on what she had to leave behind when she left, and proud that she had changed her selfish ways.

On one of her many daily visits Fanny went to the Higgins house to see how all were faring, they had taken on the Boucher children after both parents had ended there own life within days of each other, Fanny had been very proficient in her visits once Miss Hale had gone, they had become close once Nicholas Higgins realised that Fanny did not have ulterior motives to her visiting, there was only two left of the Higgins family, Nicholas Higgins and his daughter Mary, They had done very well with raising the Boucher children and Fanny was always pleased to see them, but today seemed different, the children were all out with Mary and only Nicholas was home, looking unhappy and not his normal jovial self, knocking gently as she entered, Fanny closed the door and sat at the table opposite Nicholas.  
'Good afternoon Nicholas"  
Nicholas lifted his head looking towards Fanny.  
"Afternoon Miss Thornton" picking up his drink and taking a slow sip from the cup but not saying anything.  
"Is anything wrong?, you seem awfully quiet today, is it something I can help you with?" hoping this might cheer him if not a little, Nicholas had always thought Fanny amusing, but not in a cruel way, only in kindness.  
"There is but one thing you can do miss, and that is get your brother to go and get Miss Margaret from those bloody relatives of hers, they are slowly killing her in mind and spirit, it would be only the master that can bring her back to reason, she is losing her mind I tell you"  
Fanny was at a complete loss at to what Nicholas was speaking of and it hurt her deeply that he only thought John could help, but then most men thought women were not much use for anything and in one respect she supposed this to be true as not many women can take on a whole family, well except for Miss hale she had taken on all the Thornton's, laughing to herself at the memory of Miss Hale taking on her mother, but she quickly pushed away the thought before she made a fool of herself, turning her attention back to Nicholas, he explained what he believed was happening at the home of the Shaw's and what Miss Margaret (as Nicholas called her) was telling his only daughter in her correspondence. The knowledge was as heartbreaking as the day Miss Hale had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Nicholas had made a fresh pot of tea for himself and Miss Thornton, he could not acknowledge her as Mrs Watson, she would always be Miss Thornton, the little blonde girl always at her brothers side, she had always looked up to her brother, but something in the house of that family had always left the little girl looking sad and forlorn, seeking attention from anyone who would give it.

Bless her, she had sat quietly listening to Nicholas go on about Miss Margaret, not interrupting, just taking it all in. Nicholas knew that she would want to know all, from what he could tell, the pair had become close friends. But something with Margaret had changed, her normally animated letters were now empty, no emotion, nothing, it was like the Margaret they had known was now gone and someone else had taken her place. In the latest correspondence Margaret had written that she apologised to Mary, Nicholas and John Thornton but she did not state what she was apologising for, normally Margaret would state why she was apologising, although she rarely did things wrong, but even so she would ask for forgiveness, in this letter she stated she did not deserve the forgiveness of those acquainted with her, his eyes were feeling like they were deceiving him, not once did he think or believe they were just acquaintances, he believed them to be friends. She was being forced to go to gatherings and functions of which she detested, her aunt pulling her around the room like trophy to be owned, gentleman vying for her attention due to the fortune she had been handed by her god-father Mr Bell. Her only wish was that she could just burn the fortune then she wouldn't be living her life in such misery. The most alarming of all contained in the letter was that of wishing to leave this world and go to a peaceful place, This shocked and frightened Nicholas, their Margaret would know how much she was cared for and no one would wish for her to be feeling so unwanted. Nicholas's thought was that someone was putting these ideas into her head, making her believe she is nothing, but who would do such a thing to such a woman? And by god why?.

His thoughts went back to the young woman sitting opposite him, watching as the tears welled in her eyes and the slight trembling of her lower lip as she read, Mary had given permission for him to let Miss Thornton read it, as she was as concerned as himself for their friend and knew that if anyone could do something it would be the master, but the only way to get him to do something was through his sister who had been a regular guest at there home the last few months. Watching as she dabbed her eyes dry with her lacy handkerchief, composing herself as best she could, she looked him in the eye and finally spoke.  
"Why Nicholas, why would they try to make her someone she is not? Can they not see what they are doing to her?". He watched as she pulled her shoulders up, lifted her chin and with an air of defiance got to her feet.  
"I will not have it, she is not going to throw her life away because her family are making her, I will not let her leave us all behind like this, if this woman thinks she is going to get away with behaving like this, believing that we do not care enough to stop her, then she has been very sorely mistaken" pushing in her chair she walked to the door, with letter still in hand "may I take this to John? I will return it as soon as may be"  
With a nod of his head, he opened the door to let her out, wishing her well in bringing Margaret back to where she belonged, she nodded her head, turned and with a purposeful ness that he had never seen before she marched towards Marlborough Mills in search of her brother.

John had been sitting in his small office going over the Mill accounts, his work office was filled with books and paperwork all stacked neatly on bookshelves around the room, he had a large desk, a little to big for the size of the room, with a chair either side, a window which was behind him facing onto the whole of the Mill itself and a small fireplace with which was gently glowing with the heat emanating from it, taking the chill out of the room. His office was perfect for the work he had to do. Having just replaced one account ledger with another, he was stunned as he watched his sister rush into the room with a determination he had never seen before, throwing a piece of paper on top of his accounts. John disregarded this, instead needing an explanation for her just barging into his workplace and disrupting all he was doing.  
"Fanny what on earth are you doing? You know not to disturb me when I am doing the accounts, what do you have to say for yourself? I thought you had grown out of this behaviour" John watched as she physically snapped backwards as though he had just slapped her, hurt in her eyes, but then in the next second she had schooled her features and glared at him as though no words were just spoken, slowly rising from the chair, she leant over the desk, slapped her hand down so hard on top of the letter, he knew it must have hurt her, but she did not even flinch.  
"Read...the...letter" then reseated herself without another word.  
John picked up the reason for his sisters anger, immediately noticing the elegant hand, recognising it instantly, this was from Margaret, he looked to his sister for confirmation, but Fanny gave nothing away. Dropping his gaze back to the letter, he let his hope run away with him, thinking that she might be returning back to Milton, that hope soon turned to despair.

Miss Mary  
I doubt after this correspondence I will write again, my objective to this final letter is to apologise to yourself, your father and Mr Thornton, you all know why. You are all very good people, I did not and do not deserve your forgiveness so I shall not ask for it.  
You know that I have been residing the past months in London, London is still the same all airs and graces, rudeness and resentment, I unfortunately have had the burden of having some much undesired attention from gentleman that my Aunt deems fit for me to get acquainted with due to my fortune, one in particular she keeps on throwing in my direction, I presume this is to bring our family wealth and theirs together not that I care for this man in anyway at all, i am presuming he has wealth as he is welcomed to my Aunt's home, only the wealthiest and highest in society are welcomed in her home. I do not want to be in the highest of circles, I have only ever wished to be myself, but that seems not to be my future, so I will just have to deal with it.  
I never wanted to have the burden of this fortune my god-father Mr Bell left me, if I could turn it into ashes I would, without hesitation. Unfortunately I can not, I am however, in the process of handing out my fortune to those I feel need and deserve it, with the exception of one whom I just want to give a gift from the last piece of my heart that has not been broken or burdened, with this I will say, I have enjoyed our acquaintance, I can now go to meet my mother and father in piece and without to much guilt, although some still remains.  
My last request is that could you please pass my apologies on to those mentioned above.  
I wish you happiness and health for the future.  
Margaret Hale.

John dropped the letter to the desk as though it was on fire, searching his sisters eyes for an explanation or understanding as to what has happened to her, he was devastated that she was going to pass on but why?, was it through illness or her own hand?, no, she would not end her own life she was far to strong for that act, she could get through anything with her head high, so what in god's name had happened?, it was all to confusing.

"Fanny?" Without even looking at her brother she just slowly shook her head, not knowing what to say to him, for the briefest of time they were both silent, until her whispered words floated through the silence.  
"You have to get her John, you have to bring her home so we can make her well again". John then realised that the change of behaviour with Fanny of late, had been similar to watching Margaret as she went about the town, he knew then and there that Margaret had been the one to change his sister in a positive way no one had been able to accomplish before. Fanny's voice suddenly tore into his thoughts.  
"She would come home, if you got her, I know she would, she will listen to you, she always has, even when she has been at her most furious with you, she always listened John" pausing for a breath "please go and get her, I beg of you, I miss my friend, I want her to come home"  
John saw the tears slowly appear in her eyes and his heart broke for his sister, he could not watch her go through this. Rising from his seat behind the desk he approached his sister, bending down in front of her, placing his hand on top of hers which she rested in her lap, gently squeezing, he whispered the words he knew she longed to hear.  
"I will leave within the hour my dear girl" suddenly his sisters arms were wrapped around his waist hugging him tightly, it bought back memory's of when she was a small child and she would hug him because she just wanted to feel safe and wanted, something she never received from their mother, he could feel the sting of tears behind his own eyes, after leaving her a few more moments clutching him, he gently pushed her away, giving her a small smile, then leaving the office to head home to pack for his journey to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Sitting at her writing desk, tears filling her eyes as she penned her final letter to Milton, every word written breaking the last pieces of her already broken heart. Finding the hardest word to pen was her beloved brother Frederick, Oh how she missed him. Margaret was trying her hardest to explain the secrets and lies told to Mr Thornton about her brother, how he was wanted for mutiny by the Navy, how he had came back from Spain to visit their mother whilst she was dying and that the man Mr Thornton had seen her being embraced by, was in fact her brother. Every word was painful but knowing deep down she could leave this world without a burdened heart made the task a little more bareable. Her fortune that she had been handed by her god father Mr Bell had been a bane in her life also, with so much unwanted attention drawn to her, but she had prepared for all of her wealth to be handed out according to her instructions, but only to be carried out upon her death, Margaret had already concluded that there were many who would see nothing of what she owned, including her Aunt.

She had done the best she could in the circumstances, but nothing would prepare her for the anguish of writing how her brother had lost his life. The memory rushed to the surface to fill her mind, Margaret having been in London for a few months, decided to write to her brother of John Thornton and her feelings for this man, begging Frederick to allow her speak of him to Mr Thornton, so she could return to Milton with no more secrets to be kept hidden, hoping her brother would give his permission, knowing her brother the way she did, it was more probable that he would have stated that it would be fine as long as Mr Thornton could be trusted, Margaret knew Mr Thornton could be trusted and she knew this with all her heart. But a reply never came until five weeks later by a friend of her brother's. The shock of the words contained in this letter was Margaret's reason to give up on life, the correspondence was telling her that her brother had received a letter and was returning to London to discuss the contents, but on his arrival he had been caught and court marshalled, the navy had tried to get in contact with Margaret through her last home address of Milton but to have no reply, when visiting the house it stood cold and empty, they had then left and a week later her brother was hanged for the charge of mutiny against the cruel captain. Margaret had literally fell to the floor in shock. Her need to be home, to be near Mr Thornton back in Milton had caused her brother to lose his life and she would never forgive herself for this no matter what was done to help her. To Margaret it felt like she had personally put the noose around her brothers neck and let him fall, who could ever get over something like that?, Margaret certainly could not, not matter how strong her feelings for the man she left in Milton. Forgiveness was something she did not wish to seek, she deserved nothing.

Margaret had not intentionally decided to let her life slip away, not at first. Her appetite had been little for a while when she returned to London, what with her Aunt dragging her to functions and such, throwing her in front of men of whom her aunt thought appropriate, but always coming back to one in particular, this man was a thorn in Margaret's side, constantly being a guest in the house of her Aunt, watching her closely, sitting closer than propriety would allow, but her Aunt said nothing, she just let him proceed with his attentions, Margaret's longing for Mr Thornton became a need, a need for protection from this man her aunt was so fond of, protection from taking the cowards way out, then there was the need to feel loved for who she was, knowing John had loved her in Milton, she had nothing to give, nothing to offer him, he wanted her because she was just herself, how she wished Mr Thornton was with her now in her hour of pure desperation. Her Aunt had even suggested a nice long walk with this Mr Jennings on a few occasions but without a chaperone, if John had been there by her side, he would have made things better, but Margaret done what she knew John would have told her to do and she did without hesitation or guilt, Margaret instantly refused to partake in anything that was un-chaperoned with this male.

Mr Jennings was a tall man, he was slim and a well dressed male, he had dark hair, green eyes, she was not quite sure what it was about his eyes but they seemed cold and blank, this made Margaret very uncomfortable indeed, detesting the way he watched her every move. Her Aunt Shaw seemed oblivious to how she felt and how her feelings had been left miles away with another. Mr Jennings kept desperately trying to hold Margaret's hand, touch her arm, brush her leg with his, She had become extremely afraid of this man, due to the fact that nothing that was said would make him cease his attentions towards her. The final straw for Margaret came when she wrote her letter a few days ago to Mary Higgins, as much as she wanted to be warm and affectionate like she always was with the family, she had decided that the best thing was to cut herself off from all in Milton, but she realised too late how cold and distant she had sounded in her letter, Margaret had already sent it off so redeeming it was impossible, it was then her decision had been made she was to just let her health take her, her appetite had been much to be desired when she returned to the horrible place of London, but with everything that had been going on, her appetite had become even less so, she had gone down three dress sizes in a matter of a few months. Margaret could only manage a couple of mouthfuls of food before not being able to participate in any more. The knowledge of her failing health had not be known to her until a few nights ago, the she had posted Mary's letter, when dressing ready to retire for the night, she had glanced in the mirror noticing her ribs were visible, her eyes were sunken in, her whole face was drawn in and she looked a shade of grey instead of the flushing pink she used to have, it was then and at that moment she had realised that her decision to let her health take her had been taken out of her hands, her body had made the decision for her and she was in total agreement. She had been slowly fading away ever since her arrival and would soon be back with her mother, father and brother, she didn't know what reception she would get from them with concerns to her brother but being with them no matter what their reaction to her was, it had to be better than being forever trapped in this life with nothing but heartache and guilt.

The only time hesitation took her over was when her thoughts went to Mr Thornton, she never realised how much she was in love with him until the day she had to return to London, the blue sparkle in his eyes as they followed her around the room , the sad way in which he looked at her when she walked away from him and the fact that he had watched her ride away in the carriage with her Aunt, she could not help but turn and give him one last look, hoping for a day when she would be able to return. Her heart had beat so quickly when she saw him watching her from his door with the cold snow flakes falling around him, it was an image she would forever hold in her memory, he seemed oblivious to the state of the weather, her heart was telling she wanted nothing more than to run to him and fall into his arms, but knew it was impossible, her Aunt would never have allowed it and his mother certainly would not have approved, Frederick and Mrs Thornton was always the reason the hesitation disappeared and her thoughts cleared, Mrs Thornton believed Margaret to be un-worthy and undeserving of her son, she was completely right, Margaret knew she never deserved such a good man, especially when she had caused her brother to die, John Thornton was worth so much more and he deserved the love of a good woman, something Margaret felt she was not.  
Margaret finally signed off her letter to Mr Thornton in a way she had never done before, the words melting into her mind for her to take with her.

My love will stay eternal  
Forever yours  
Margaret

To her that was all that was needed for her to say, she knew John Thornton would know how much he meant to her and she prayed that one day he would forgive her the unforgivable, she was letting her life fade away, something he would be furious about. But in time maybe he would come to understand why she took the actions of a coward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

John had travelled to London three days previously, by the time he had arrived in London it was early evening, so after finding a hotel close to where the Shaw's live, he had some supper in the hotel dining hall, then retired for the evening, hoping with all his might that things would progress how he wanted them to in the morning. His plans were not going according to plan so far, his mother had been furious that he was leaving to (in her words) chase after a loose woman, his mother did not realise how much this had infuriated her son until with out another word he turned his back on his mother and walked to the carriage that was awaiting him outside his home and mill. Entering he had been surprised to see Fanny waiting for him, he could tell she was impatient for him to get to his destination, slowly tapping her foot and biting her lip, he could not help but have a little smile at how his sister was acting as though they were going to be doing something exciting, unfortunately they both knew this was not the case and what he was heading towards was going to test him his determination and strength as a man. The next morning was not a time he was looking forward to in any way at all. He had slept fitfully that evening, his dreams only containing Margaret, their children and the happy life they were to have together then the dream dramatically changing to her being lost to failing health before he could get to her, waking up he felt his stomach drop upon learning that it was all a dream and a nightmare.

After eating a fine breakfast, he headed out of the room, into the lobby and out into the sunny skies, his eyes following the people walking the streets, upon closer inspection he noticed not one piece of litter, no people selling their wares in the street, no beggars, no lower class citizens at all, the world in which he was walking at that time had been a totally different one from the city he had come from, starting to understand what Margaret was trying to explain in her letter. After a short walk he had come upon the Shaw Residence, the house was three stories high, immaculate, light stone that made house look almost white, window boxes with flowers outside every window that he could see, a shiny black double door with the most unattractive brass knocker, trying to make the home look intimidating, but for John it just looked like they were trying to hard, now he knew some of why Margaret was unhappy.

Approaching the door and knocking he waited only a few seconds before the door was opened by who he presumed must have been a butler come doorman, something those from the North did not have, he introduced himself and explained his purpose in visiting, that purpose being Margaret, the shocked look on the servants face had surprised John, but not for long, his surprise turned to rage when he was informed that Margaret was not accepting visitors and the door was shut in his face before he could take a breath. As soon as the door was shut he took a couple of minutes to regain his composure and knocked the door again, this time the door opened a small amount, spotting John still standing there the door was immediately closed in his face yet again. John had never been so outraged in his life as what he was at that present moment. John being a man not to give up, had continued this endeavour for the next two days to no avail, every occasion he attempted to speak to Margaret he was curtailed instantly, normally with the door being slammed shut as he still stood there.

This morning however he was not going to stand for the blatant disrespect that he had so far been shown from the residence of this house. His patients had run there course, now he was just determined. He was going to get to see Margaret today, even if he has to push his way into the house to do it.

Leaving the hotel in a more rejuvenated state, he approached the Shaw house in record time, as he got closer he saw the shadow of someone in one of the rooms on the upper level of the house, knowing they were watching him he did not falter, he carried on as though he had not noticed the little spy. Approaching the front of the house he lifted his hand to grab the brass knocker, when in the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching from the side of the home, to his surprise when he turned to look he could not help but smile a genuine smile, there was Dixon, Margaret's personal maid, she had always been a loyal and devoted staff member to the family, he also believed that Dixon thought of Margaret as one of her own, but to his surprise the woman looked tired and worn, without saying a word she just looked at him and nodded towards the side of the house, not thinking twice he immediately followed Dixon around the house towards what he presumed must have been the kitchen, once inside the door, she let out a huge sigh and faced him.

"Sir, I am so glad you have come" just nodding in agreement, he could not say anything more, his emotions were getting the better of him.

"She has missed you terribly sir, but she has been growing so weak and frail, nothing I do helps, she is racked with guilt, I do not know what to do, please I beg of you...please tell me you have come to take us away from here".

Realising what Dixon was saying, he finally found his voice.

"You would wish to come too, Dixon?"

"I do sir, but only if you would allow" hesitating only a second before continuing "I would not presume to think I was welcomed...I...just want my mistress back...she is so very poorly. I know that if we went home she would be able to get better and maybe be able to cope with the burden that is pulling her away from...us" the last word was said on a sob, it broke his heart to see all these people so affected by Margaret and the amount of help she was being handed.

"The mistress of the house must not know you are here, she has banned anybody from visiting the Miss, but I knew you had been trying to get to see her the last couple of days, it was then I knew if you showed up today, I would get you in the house some way and get you to talk to Miss, get her to see sense"

"What is she guilty of Dixon? Is she letting herself become ill? Why is she leaving everyone behind?"

"All I can say sir is that she feels she is to blame for her brother's death, but she is not, I promise you, she did only what her heart told her too, but I have said to much, she must tell you herself"

"Brother?" John was now confused, she did not have a brother.

"Yes sir, her brother came to Milton when her mother was dying" a slight pause then dawning on her face "oh dear god...sir...the man you saw the Miss with" he did not need her to carry on, in those short words he knew who the man had been who had embraced her.

"I know Dixon, it was her brother, do not worry, I will not let on that I know"

"It really does not matter now sir, she cares not for who knows, let me take you up to her, she is in her personal study at the moment, she does not tolerate her Aunt or cousin in that room, so she spends most of her time there"

"Lead the way"

John followed obediently, not for one second caring if he was seen, now he was in the house let them try and get rid of him. They walked up to the third floor with not seeing a single person on there travels, upon reaching the top they passed a couple of doors before coming to a stop, Dixon raised her hand and gently knocked on the door they had stopped in front of. John's heart was beating erratically when he heard the soft gentle tones of the only woman he had ever loved. Dixon turned her head and nodded at him.

"I will stay out here sir"

Without thinking he spoke the words he had always wanted to say, even if it was only to Dixon and not Margaret.

"We will all be going back home Dixon, I promise you. Even if I have to carry her, she will not be staying here" he watched as the normally emotionless servant had tears in her eyes.

"Go in, she is waiting"

John grabbed the handle on the door, for the first time in his life he hesitated, a gentle squeeze on his arm by Dixon made him focus, he pushed the door open, stepped through, shutting the door behind him. He heard a soft gasp coming from inside the room, turning slowly he glanced to where he heard the sound. Nothing shocked John more than the sight of Margaret. Rushing to where she sat, he fell to his knees, laying his head in her lap and gently wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

John did not know how long he had rested his head in her lap and wept, it felt like an eternity but must have only been minutes. John Thornton weeping, it was laughable, thank goodness he was not in Milton, his reputation for being a tough but fair master would have been in ruins, but this was Margaret. He did not wish to hide anything from her, she had seen him at his most furious and his most vulnerable, so seeing him in this state of emotion would matter none to her.

He still could not comprehend upon entering the room and looking upon his beloved, that his tightly held emotions had just snapped, seeing her so small and frail, he had felt overcome, the woman looked like she could snap like a twig, she was so thin. It would take months to get back to her original healthy state, her eyes were dull, also looking a little to large for her face, her hair limp and lifeless, her sparkle had just gone, his Margaret (in the physical sense) was not in this room.

He suddenly felt her small hands gently stroking his head to comfort him, the woman was seriously ill and she was comforting him, he had a sudden burst of hope, but it soon was thrown into the wind with her next grievous words.  
"On the desk is something for you, I wish you to take it and then go".  
Did he just hear correctly? She wanted him to leave, leave her here,in this god foresaken house, with these people that declared they were loved ones but did nothing but demand from her.

No..no..no, he was not leaving her to die, not a chance, he would rather live through hell with her than leave her alone it. He rose from his kneeling position, strode over to her desk,he spied the note, pocketing it he returned to where she remained seated, he knelt back down and gently took her hands, looking into her eyes, the next words he spoke had Margaret with tears rushing down the sides of her face.  
"Margaret I am sorry, truly I am, but I can not do what you ask of me. You know me, the real me, do you honestly believe I can walk away from you? Do you believe I can let you go again? I did it once Margaret, I will not do it again. You have been chained and locked in my heart ever since the day we met, my heart refuses to release you". The tears were still falling freely from her, even when he had stopped talking, but she still managed to say what she had to.  
"You can not love me, I will not tolerate you wanting someone such as me, you deserve better, do you not understand John? I...I am a failure, I can do no right for doing wrong, I forbid you to carry on with such affection for myself".

John now had become furious with her, how dare she believe these ridiculous notions, how in god's name did she come to believe these lies? Having heard enough but trying to keep his temper under control In case of being heard by others, he spoke in a tone that brook no argument about the rage that was flowing within him.

"Enough, I have heard enough of this self pity and loathing" Margaret's head snapped up at his words and tone, but he would not let her interrupt him, by god no, he was going to tell her exactly what he thought and how she was behaving and she was going to sit there and listen.

"I have a sister at home desperate to have you back, just so you can be proud of all she has tried to do in your absence, food parcels for those hungry and in need, visiting them when they need to talk or just want some company, she did that because you were her friend and she was devastated when you left and you are going to throw that back at her, Nicholas is in constant depression at what is happening to you, wanting to help you like you did him, the man that followed you're advice and is now one of my closest friends and this is how you repay him, Mary who could not have got through the loss of her sister if it was not for you, who is trying her best to keep herself from going crazy with worry, and then you have Dixon, who has been in your family since your mother was a child, she watched your mother grow up, have a family, she helped bring you into the world, she nursed you, cared for you, watched you grow, she has always been there for you and how do you care for the woman who treats you like your her own, do you think of her feelings, are you compassionate towards her, no your not Margaret, you make her wait on you hand and foot, you make her stand there watching you slowly kill yourself, knowing she can do nothing to prevent it, how dare you disregard all these people, I never ever thought that the Margaret I once knew would act as selfishly and cruel as what you are doing today" during this whole speech he had watched every emotion play over her features, proudness for Fanny, sadness for Mary and Nicholas, but complete an utter horror, embarrassment, hurt and anguish at what she was doing to Dixon, but then in the next moment it was gone, she had truly quit.  
"Read the letter John, you will then understand, but when you leave take Dixon with you" John heard a sob come from the other side of the door and could not help but be disgusted with Margaret's cruel words and behaviour. Rage taking him over.  
"Do you know what you have just done? Do you?" Margaret just glared at John, with no idea that poor Dixon had been outside all this time.  
"Do you hear that Miss Hale, listen to what you have just done to that poor woman outside the door," she had started to say something but John held up his hand to stop her, she remained silent "I do not want to hear a word from your lips, you just listen to the heart breaking of the woman who has always been there for you, I never thought you of all people could act so callously, but the one thing you fail to realise is this, I will take her back with me to the hotel and get her a room, but that woman out there" pointing towards the door, whilst watching Margaret's sudden cold and distant eyes on him "is so loyal, she will not stay there for more than a night because she loves you, she will come back here and carry on watching you fade away, with the knowledge that you told me to take her away and she heard it from your own lips, I have never been more ashamed of you Miss Hale, if you decide to change your way of thinking, which I feel is highly unlikely, myself and your Dixon will be staying at the Georgia hotel" he paused to take a small breath "I, or should I say, we, hope to see you there at some time during today or tomorrow, because after that I will be leaving to return home, with or without your Dixon, although I will do my best to persuade her to leave and return with me, she would have just as comfortable home, although" his eyes wandering around the room "not so lavish. Good day Miss Hale".  
Turning his back on her he walked to the door, swung it open, slamming it shut when he exited, he gently grabbed Dixon's arm and slowly led her out of the house, the same way he had come in. He was still so full of rage he did not speak all the way to the hotel, whilst the poor woman Margaret had dismissed with no thought, was trailing beside him with her shoulders slumped and tears failing to cease.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for such wonderful reviews, It is always nice to hear someone give a compliment, these are beyond words, thank you again. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Six.

How had she let herself get into this mess?  
Having seen John earlier had sparked something inside of her, for just a few moments she had felt alive again. The emotions that had coursed through her when he had wept, it felt so right to have had him there showing only her his tears, his hair had felt so soft when she ran her hands gently over his head, her attempt to ease his pain had felt so right, perfect even. But then she had realised that if she did not stop she would have caused him more hurt. She had not wanted to stop but knew she must.

The pain she had thought she could cease between John, Dixon and herself, had been made even more acute when she had told them to go, she really thought she would not have been able to breathe through the pain and disgust that she had seen in his eyes, she had heard Dixon sobbing outside of the door, but had to close her heart off to it, for fear she would have given in to what John had been trying to ask of her. Margaret had not thought that all of her emotions could have got any lower until that moment when she had heard the door shut behind him as he left.

Margaret had sat for some time with her thoughts, a while later she summoned a servant to hand a note to her Aunt which stated that she would not be attending dinner. She had settled into bed, praying that sleep would take her even if for just a while, but it had not been so.

Her mind had been active with all sorts of questions, memories, even a few were of dreams that she had wanted. Her mind had been constantly on John and how she had yet again disappointed him. Where was the woman he had first met? the woman who had stood up to him, the woman who happily gave a smile, held her head up high and had no problem giving her opinion freely. How she wished that woman was back in her life, but how would that have ever come about? she had no idea, she was now lost, lost forever. Her mind had constantly been unable to shut down, so with what had felt like many hours later, exhaustion took over taking away those thoughts and questions but instead put her in a world of dreams and nightmares.

John had been just the same with his evening, finally having calmed himself down, he had settled Dixon into her room, she had been emotionally exhausted and without a fight, retired For the night. John had then stayed up, unable to succumb to sleep with nothing but Margaret running through his mind, he had tried to find a way of making her return to Milton with him, to be truthful he had not thought that she would, as always with the woman he had fallen in love with, she was still as stubborn as always, that behaviour certainly had not disappeared. Having felt a desperate need to be near her, he had pulled the letter that she had written him and had begun to read.

Mr John Thornton,  
I have felt for a very long time now, that you have deserved an explanation for my behaviour whilst i was residing in Milton. I do find writing this very hard indeed and ask that you bare with me whilst i go through what i have to say to you.  
I had a brother, he was a wonderful man, growing up he would play my silly girl games, take me for walks in the country, read to me, i expect you get the idea of the man he was. I had looked up to him, he was the very best of men.  
He enlisted into the navy, saying goodbye had been emotional, the worry of him being injured or killed terrified me. But missing him had been a constant for many months.  
It turned out the ship that he had been assigned to, had the most cruelest of captains, he beat the men and children under his command to within an inch of their lives. Frederick (my brother) and a few others had decided to go against the captain and his followers, they had managed to get those few, including the captain into a small boat and set them free in the open ocean. When the captain finally managed to get back to shore, he spoke some most awful falsehoods, the following day my brother and those others had been named in the papers as being traitors to there country, if caught they were to be court marshalled and hanged for there mutiny against the captain.  
Frederick managed to escape to Spain, he had been living there when my mother was dying, I wrote to him of mother's fate, he secretly returned to see her one more time. I have to apologise due to when you visited to send your wishes to her and see my father, Frederick was in fact in the house at the time, and i was so panicked that he would be seen, I refused you entry. The man you saw me with at the train station was also my brother, I am so sorry John, I never for one minute wanted you to think i would freely give my affections to just anybody or would behave in such a fashion, because in truth, i have never behaved that way.  
When I returned to London, I had been missing Milton and yourself so very much for a while, so much so, that I longed to return, the only thing that was stopping me was the lies and deceit that I had caused between us, I so wanted to go to you, I wanted to be able to explain myself so that we could maybe start a fresh, of course only if you had wished to, i just wanted to be with you.  
So i wrote to my brother asking him permission to tell you about him, I explained why and what I wanted to do, I believed he would have said yes, he was such a caring, loving and devoted brother, I do not think he would have refused. i waited many weeks before a reply came, but it was not from my brother, it was his friend, he had stated that my brother had returned to London after receiving a letter, but upon arriving he was captured by the navy, apparently they had tried to find me, they had written and visited but i was not present at my home in Milton, in the end they had hung him without no family there to help clear his name or fight for him. I had lost my brother and the worst thing was it felt like i had physically done it to him myself.

It was my selfishness, my wants and needs and my desperation to be with you, near you and at home, that had managed to get my brother killed, if i had not sent that letter, he would not be laying in a grave right now, the burden of that can only be on my shoulders and the guilt will never fade, i just wanted you to know that with all my faults and the way I have behaved towards you, i have always cared and loved you. I only ask one thing and that is maybe one day you may not think so ill of me for my behaviour back in Milton.  
I can now go to my family and live in peace with them. If they will accept me.

I will close now, i am finally able to let you go,  
my love will stay eternal  
forever yours  
Margaret.

John had felt physically sick by the time he had finished reading her letter, he had paced to and fro, he had washed his face in cold water, hoping that the shock of the cold would numb his mind, poor Margaret was burdened down so much, she could not see a way out. Could he wait until morning before seeing her? would she want to see him? He was the cause for her writing to her brother in the first place, how would he now live with the guilt of what he had come to know? He did not know how, but he knew he would do it, he would do it for Margaret. Could she ever forgive herself and him? And why the hell had the navy not gone to the London address? It would have made more sense, the Shaw's had always lived at that address, surely they would have gone there? unless they did and no one has told Margaret, but why would her family do that? It would not make sense to hide it from her, no, the navy truly must not have gone to the London home. How much she must have gone through, with no support, well, support that she needed, her remaining obnoxious family were of material wants and needs only, their support would have been superficial at best. Poor Margaret must have felt so alone through all she had been through, it was no wonder her mind was set to one course. He would not allow it, he would be the need, comfort, want, support and love that she deserved, no matter what, he would not let her fall victim to the hell that she was going through, he would pull her through and give her a reason to live.

With that thought he had left a note for Dixon and left the Hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

I have taken on board what people have said in regards to my story; I have made a few editing changes with regards to punctuation in this chapter and hope that it has made a difference: for the better. Please let me know what you think and finally happy reading.

Chapter Seven.

Upon awakening Margaret was very confused: where was her husband? John never left the house before kissing her goodbye in the morning. Looking around the room, she saw no sight of him or for that matter any sight of anything of his. It was as though she has no husband. There was no little boy with his beautiful dark curls, deep blue eyes, rose coloured chubby cheeks and the most dazzling smile awaiting for her to rise from her bed, and her beautiful daughter was not cradled in her arms sleeping.

It had happened again, her true dreams had turned to sleeping ones. Her dreams of her beautiful family had been the one ray of light she has had since this whole tragic event had occurred. Margaret had dreamt of her husband and children before Fred had died. It felt like these dreams were coming for a reason; but the reason to keep pulling her to life then pushing her back, was hard to find. How many times has she wished for these dreams to come true? So many.

With a small sigh, she rose from her bed and started to prepare for breakfast with her Aunt. Her cousin Edith was still away vacationing in America with her husband and little boy Sholto, she did miss her cousin so. Knowing Edith's personality, Margaret knew that Edith would have just laughed at her mother's attempts at trying to manipulate her into marrying for wealth instead of love. But Edith was not due home for at least another two months. This saddened her deeply.

Leaving her room, she headed towards the dining room on the first floor of the house, she could hear her Aunt's voice and that of a gentleman. With a hope in her heart that it would be John and she could apologise for her behaviour the previous day, she rushed as fast as her weakened legs could take her; swinging open the door and looking around the room, her hope vanished.

At the table comfortably eating their breakfast was her Aunt and Mr Jennings, he immediately stood upon her entry with a smile on his face. His eyes were looking up and down her body, making her feel so uncomfortable that she had to rush to a seat at the other end of the table. Making herself as far from them as she possibly could.

"Well; you have finally decided to embrace us with your presence then, Margaret" Margaret could feel her ire raising to the surface, something she believed she had learned from John. He had somehow managed to make her react in a way that she had never been able to accomplish before, and it still seemed to be there, buried deep but it was still there.  
"I have"  
"Miss Hale; I wish you a good morning" as he spoke those words, she could here the insincerity in his voice.  
"Do you, why?" Margaret suppressed the smile she felt rising from her lips when she saw the look of pure horror and embarrassment that was coming from her Aunt. It was something that she would clearly remember for however many days she had left remaining.  
"Margaret!"  
"Yes Aunt?" Margaret took some toast, spreading some butter, whilst trying to fake innocence at the rude behaviour she had presented in front of company. She had always but always been about acting appropriately and with manners. But something had shifted in her today, especially at seeing the scene in which she had walked into. Something told her that these two were planning something and that she was part of that plan. She believed that her Aunt wanted her to marry this man, but as yet she had not approached the subject, Margaret suspected she was biding her time until the timing was right.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Her Aunt was incredulous with her behaviour.  
"Doing Aunt? I am eating breakfast" for the first time in a while Margaret's stomach was telling her that she was indeed hungry for something to eat and with this she started eating her toast. But her Aunt would not keep quiet so she could eat in peace.  
"Eating breakfast indeed, you have just insulted our guest; you will apologise at once!" Mrs Shaw looked towards Mr Jennings and smiled whilst trying her hardest not to scowl at Margaret.  
"How did I insult him, I asked why he was wishing me a good morning, that was not an insult but a question, I do not understand you Aunt, would you care to explain the insult to me" hurriedly taking a bite of toast.  
"It is fine Mrs Shaw, Miss Hale is obviously a little addled in mind this morning; why do we not carry on with this magnificent breakfast" Margaret glanced up to Mr Jennings, just in time to see the remains of his scowl aimed in her direction starting to disappear. How dare he accuse her of an addled mind. Yes she thought she herself was wanting something, but what that was she did not know. She seemed very much at odds with her decision today; maybe the dream and waking to it, believing it to be true for a short time, but she certainly was not addled in mind, not in the way he was assuming she was. Maybe it was because she could still picture those stunning blue eyes of her little boy; the carbon copy of his father's.

She stopped herself from continuing in his line of thought, she had work to be doing today not day dreaming about a family she did not have.  
"What are you up to today Margaret?"  
"I have some business matters to attend to today Aunt. I shall likely be in my study most of the day" giving a small fake smile.  
"Well, alright, but I had invited Mr Jennings for breakfast so you two could spend some time in each other's company"  
The dark cloud that Margaret had pushed away for such a short time had resumed its place; the sunken feeling returning and the night closing in on her thoughts. Here she goes again with the Mr Jennings.  
"Sorry Aunt, but I have let things get away with me for a while and I do really need to catch up. I do apologise Mr Jennings" she thought she had to at least act a little polite, she still had to live in this house. Her Aunt could become very vocal and impolite to whom ever was available and she would not let her Aunt take it out on the servants just because she would not behave as a lady should in her Aunt's eyes and home.  
"It is fine Miss Hale, we all have to take care of our future, do we not?"  
"Indeed we do" finishing the remains of her toast, which she noticed was far more than any other day previous. She had managed just a couple of bites before; she had eaten the whole slice today, which was something she was very proud of. Yes, it was only one morning and it was only one slice of toast, but it was better. Margaret was still way down in the darkness but she knew she had taken one small step that led her towards the light at the other end.

Finishing her cup of tea and dabbing her mouth with a freshly laundered napkin, she rose from her chair. Mr Jennings also rose out of politeness. Giving another false smile she excused herself. Finding a servant on the way, she requested a fresh pot of tea to be brought to her study. Smiling a genuine smile this time to the servant. Margaret left to get on with the tasks she had mentally listed. By the time she had reached the door of her study, she had been out of breath and weak; her spirits for having a slightly better look on her day had plummeted since leaving her Aunt. This would be the first time since John had gone that she would be entering the room he had occupied the previous afternoon; feeling alone once more, she entered the study closing the door behind her. Sagging against it, she started letting the silent tears of longing fall.

It must have been only a few moments before she felt two strong arms gently close around her waist and pull her against a broad chest; holding her whilst she sobbed silently. She knew in an instant who was holding her. He was so patient and caring, he did not say a word; he just held her. Resting his cheek on the top of her head whilst she pressed her face against his chest. Her hands slowly wrapping around his back, she balled her hands into fists, grabbing his coat at the same time. If anyone had seen, it would have looked like she was clinging to him to keep herself upright; so not as to fall and at the present moment that is what she was doing. She did not want to fall, but not fall to the floor, she did not want to fall further into the darkness from which she had started.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John held Margaret this way for a few moments more before releasing her and leading her to a seat. John remained standing, what he had to say he could not sit down for. Once Margaret had got herself settled, with her head down, eyes on her hands, he began.

"After leaving here yesterday, I could not to settle, I pulled out your letter and was even more unsettled. After pacing the room of the hotel for hours, I grabbed the key from Dixon and walked into the night. Nothing but thoughts and ideas running through my mind. I found there was only one choice or decision, that I came to, that being said I found myself outside this house in no time at all. I let myself in and came to your study, where I have stayed ever since. No one saw my entry or my being here, so you do not need to worry. All morning I have gone over everything that has happened between us and what has not. But I feel there is only one way we can help you to get back on the right path" pausing and taking a deep breath, collecting himself for the onslaught of the argument to come, he spoke his final sentence in the entire speech.

"You are coming home with me"

Silence, nothing but silence. She did not move, she did not say a word, she just sat. John was at the end of his tether by the time they had both gone to speak at the same time. John immediately giving Margaret the chance to say her piece, before he had to start with his side of why she should return with him.

"Is this a request or an order?" Her voice sounded small and distant but he could not give in now, he had given Fanny and Dixon his word that he would bring her home and by god he was not going to fail any of them again, including Margaret.

"If you want to put it so plainly then I will have to answer by saying it is an order"

Silence again, but this time John was prepared for how long this was going to take, he had all his thoughts about him, she would have friends around her, she could confide in anyone or not, she would be looked after, cared for, treated well, protected, cherished and loved, he had everything planned out, every question he would have an answer, if she wanted to find anything about Frederick, it would be done! you name it he had a plan for it. His thoughts were running rampant when her whispered voice caught him very much off guard.

"So be it" what the hell was that!

"Excuse me?" this time Margaret looked up to his eyes, a small smile spreading over her face, oh how he had missed that smile, even if it had been a small one.

"I said, so be...it"

"Why?"

"I don't understand you John, you just said it was a demand but your now confused as to why" getting his thoughts back in order, he started pacing the room once again.

"No exchange of heated words, no scornful look, nothing, I thought you would argue with me, I had all my answers and thoughts ready and you just...just agree. Why?"

"I do not want to live in the darkness any longer" this was said so quietly John only just caught the words, but hearing them his heart soared, rushing to her side on the seat, he pulled her into him and rocked gently to and fro, easing the pair out of there heightened emotions, Margaret gave a small giggle and wrapped her arms around his waist and John rested his head on top of hers, the feeling had felt glorious until the knock on the door pulled them apart, especially when it started to open.

John was on his feet in no time at all, whilst Margaret was still attempting to raise when the man's voice boomed through the air.

"Who the hell is this and why is he in here with you. Alone.?"

"Mr Jennings?"

"Yes, Mr Jennings! what is going on hear? I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour from my future wife" Margaret stood there open mouthed and shocked at the rudeness of this man and unable to fathom where he came to the conclusion that they were engaged, she turned to look at John and his eyes were firmly on Margaret watching her reaction, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak

"Margaret?" She shook her head in denial at the unspoken question.

"No John, I am not engaged to this gentleman and never have been or will be"

From across the room the odious man's voice came filtering through, his anger clearly shown.

"Do not speak to my fiancé in such a way sir, you are not welcome in this house, now you leave"

"Do not presume to know me sir! You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of"

"I know exactly who you are, Mr John Thornton, of Marlborough Mills, Milton. Master and magistrate, the one who left Margaret on her own, the one who failed her when her brother died, you sir, deserve no such attention from this woman and as her fiancé I demand you leave" Margaret had had enough, she was not going to put up with any more of this, the only one who would even have the slightest influence over her would be herself and John, not this odious man who thought she was property, this was to end now.

"Enough, enough, enough, you are not my fiancé and never will be, you have no right intruding on my privacy this way, and you will leave my home immediately, I wish not to see you in my sights again, I have watched you fawn over my aunt, and it sickens me, now leave!"

"How dare you" he started towards her in a tirade, but John seeing what was about to happen immediately stood in front of her to protect her from the beating she was surely to get if he had got his hands on her. Stopping at seeing the size of John close up, he took a step back. Taking gulping breathes to calm himself, heading towards the door he stated quite matter of fact way that this was not over. Both John and Margaret took a deep breath releasing it slowly as he closed the door behind him.

"Well my love, it seems we will be moving to Milton quite soon, do you not think?"

"Hmm, yes, I believe you to be correct, but I am afraid this is not finished, he will likely be down there talking to my aunt right now, so I imagine she will be ready to storm the room at any moment"

"But Margaret, we will deal with it together and then be free to leave, why do you not get some of your belongings together? any paperwork, and we can send for the rest of your items in a few days, let's say when the water has calmed somewhat"

"You are right, I will not delay, why do you not make yourself useful and pack up my desk for me? It is all paperwork, you will know what to leave and what to bring, although I would prefer to bring everything, I do not trust my aunt or that Jennings"

"Then I shall pack it all, my love" Margaret touched his arm gently as he walked to the desk to do her bidding

"John?" Turning to look at her, he saw a small smile and the tears in her eyes "thank you" John knew what she was thanking him for, and it was for showing her the light, she was thanking him for saving her life.

"I would do nothing less for you, my love, you are chained to my heart, remember?"

"And you to mine"

With those last soft words spoken to each other, they packed in silence. John quite hurriedly, Margaret not so fast. She was packing her personal items which took a while longer, but she was somehow feeling a little lighter again, even after the shock of Jennings. Margaret knew that she had taken her second step towards the light, leaving this house forever would be the third.

It had not taken long before her aunt had graced them with her presence, she had demanded that Margaret was not to leave, all the while Jennings was standing behind her with a sneer wrapped around his face. John had taken no notice neither had Margaret. John had even voiced quite loudly that he was disgusted with the pair of them and that Margaret deserved a better life. The argument had continued for some time before her aunt had given up and disowned her. Mr Jennings seemed somewhat shocked at this and did not want to leave, but John had pushed him out of the door and closed it in his face. When the door was closed he had a big smile on his face, stating quite proudly

"Now he knows how it feels" then without hesitation carried on packing, by the time they had finished the house stood empty of the two earlier occupants. They both stepped outside into the sun, John going straight to the carriage that awaited them. Margaret shielding her eyes from the glare, she had not been out in the sun for so long it hurt her eyes, John had seen this and gladly helped her inside the carriage. Once she had opened her eyes again and focused, she threw herself across to the opposite side of where she sat, throwing her arms about the one person who she knew she would miss dearly if left in London. There sat her Dixon, with big old tears running down her cheeks.

"Forgive me Dixon, I meant not a word, I just did not want you to suffer along with me"

"Nothin to forgive miss, think nothin of it, now get some rest"

Both Margaret and John settled into the carriage and went on there journey to the station, neither knowing they were being followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

The journey from the house to the station had gone smoothly. They had boarded the train with no problems, and were settled nicely for the long journey ahead of them. All were silent, each in their own thoughts.

Dixon had never felt so lighter in spirit and mind. Believing the master to be a true hero in every sense of the word. To her; if he had not arrived when he had, the miss would have been even more depressed especially with that tyrant of a Mr Jennings lingering over her. Waiting...Oh yes! Dixon knew that he was waiting, he just wanted the right time to approach her. Luckily the misses was not flattered by his falsehoods of promises and fairy tales. She would have put her foot down if she had seen any of that starting to happen. That man had only been after the misses fortune. He had not taken one bit of notice of her until Mr Bell had informed him that he had left all his wealth to Margaret, then he was suddenly everywhere they looked. Then the few weeks later, when they found that her brother had passed on she seemed to fall into despair. Mr Jennings was all sweetness and polite when around the miss. But when she was not paying him full attention he would get this glint in his eye, a look on his face and Dixon would have to remove the miss from his presence, for she felt he had an evil streak. He would casually bring into conversation about her brother and how no-one from the north that; she cared for, had come to help her, it seemed every word he spoke to her, she would slowly decline further than she was already. However the spineless twit did not know that Margaret had not told a soul in the north about her brother. He had been barking up the wrong tree on that one, but just the mention of the young master bought the Miss Margaret down. He had often tried touching the miss inappropriately but she had tried to stay with the miss as much as possible to keep her from his filthy little paws. She thought it best not to let that slip in front of the master, he would be on a rampage of all rampages if he found out. But he is here now and that is the most important thing. They can both start concentrating on getting Miss Margaret well again. Getting some weight on those thin limbs, bring back the twinkle in her eye, the defiance of her tone; everything she loved about her mistress. Oh how she had missed her! Even though she had been right there; she had missed the mistress she had seen grow to the beautiful and caring woman she left behind when they had returned to London. Now was the time to bring her back and make her see that no matter what happened to Frederick, he would not want her to be living the way she has for the past few months. She will do anything she has to to make her well again.

John's mind was on other things, like where would they both sleep, would it be at the house or would they go back to Crampton. He was hoping with all he had that she would go to his home and stay with him, he knew it would be inappropriate but his feelings for her were so intense, he did not want to leave her on her own. Even with Dixon there Margaret seemed to always keep things closed away from those she cared for, he did not want that to happen again. Having her making the biggest step so far was leaving her aunt. He had been so proud, she had made so much progress in such a small time. They could focus on the most important thing now and that was getting her well and back to a normal frame of mind. Maybe being away from London society would ease the strain a little. John was looking forward to her bouts of determination, something he had missed terribly when they had left. But now she was on her way home, he could try and help her bring that back again. His deepest worry was how her mind would still be feeling over the guilt of her brother. She did feel guilty, but it was not her fault that he had passed on, but to try and make her see this as a matter of truth and fact would be a very hard task to do. Margaret was a very determined woman and when she got thoughts or ideas in her mind there was not a lot one could do to change them. But he would keep on trying no matter what, maybe even Fanny could help. Oh dear god...Fanny would be hysterical when she finds out that Margaret is back, he could see her now. Like a child, jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands, a huge smile gracing her face, and the biggest embrace that he believes Margaret would ever receive. The thought made him smile widely. How many happier people were going to be residing in Milton upon their return, Nicholas, Mary, Fanny, himself and plenty of the workers from his mill that had taken a shine to Margaret. There would be plenty of smiles being spread around the town tonight. Maybe his mother will put a somewhat chill in the air, but he would certainly set her straight about how to treat her. If and only if, she was to reside in his home, he would abide no disrespect towards any guest residing there no matter the length of time or how much his mother disliked the person. This was a thought that did dampen his spirit somewhat. Deciding to just see how the land lay when he got home, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and then thought of when Margaret was in his arms some hours earlier.

Margaret on the other hand was in a completely different frame of mind, she was consumed with worry. Upon boarding the train, Margaret had believed she had seen a glimpse of her brother, knowing it to be painfully false. But worry she did all the same, what if her mind was addled just like Mr Jennings has stated that morning? What if through the stress and guilt she had pictured Frederick in her mind and believed she had seen him, She would have to see doctor Donaldson when she arrived and ask what he might think, he was a professional and has seen more than his fair share of patients, so one more would not be to much, she hoped. Margaret had not acted any differently when she had the vision of her brother, there was no need in alarming John and Dixon any further than what she had done already. She could already see John going through lots of emotions whilst he sat next to her. She had watched him whilst he had been deep in thought, the darkness of his hair, his beautiful blue eyes and the frown that nearly hid them. He seemed so relaxed, she could not help but follow suit. He was a very handsome man and glad she has him in her life and that he wanted to be there, was even more elating than ever. She had taken her third step, she now had to work on the next, but knowing with the thought of her mind playing games on her; that this might end up to be a struggle she had never had to deal with before. Finally making the choice to think on it no more, she settled in the seat a little further, resting her head on the window and closed her eyes. She had steadily been growing tired, having done more in one day today than she had in a month, her body had become exhausted, her mind even more so, she finally gave in to the sleep she needed.

It was dark by the time John roused her, she had for once slept lightly, with no nightmares. Having only a few minutes before the train stopped, Margaret readied herself, smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair, whilst Dixon did the same. John just sat there, he had no need for such fanciful ideas, he had the woman he wanted, she knew who he was, he did not need to go primping himself. Obviously it was different for a woman, they could not go out looking anything but immaculate, tidy and in their eyes, beautiful. In his mind, Margaret could be wearing a cotton sack and she would still be stunning, but he did not pursue on this thought. He stood and started retrieving there belongings from the overhead compartment and laying them down on the train floor, ready for when they exited the train. Once the last bag was down it had finally come to a stop, gathering up all their belongings they exited and walked to a waiting carriage.

"Where are we going Margaret?"

"Home John, where else?" He heard Dixon's slight laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, who's home, your previous one or mine?" looking deep into her eyes, he was pleading with her to pick the right one.

"I think it best Dixon and I reside at your home or find a hotel tonight and then tomorrow I can speak to the landlord and see if I can move back into my hold home. If the house is empty of course" saddened at this news but knowing it was for the best, he instructed the cab of where they wished to be heading.

A few minutes later two men stepped into another carriage travelling in the opposite direction. But the occupants of this carriage did not need to follow, they knew exactly where Mr Thornton and his guests were heading. With a silence that could cut the air around them they set off for their accommodations and for a good nights rest, for the following weeks were going to be a busy ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Margaret had been anticipating her arrival with both excitement and dread, the excitement to be back amongst her friends, the dread over Mrs Thornton's reaction and seeing Doctor Donaldson. She could not get the feelings of both to calm and was virtually bouncing in her seat. Her eyes took everything in, from how nothing had changed, to how differently she was now seeing everything, it was a joy and a sadness.

Pulling up outside Marlborough Mills, all three occupants could see the main door of the house open and John's mother step out; still looking as formidable as always. John grabbed Margaret's hand and gave a small squeeze before encouraging her to remove herself from the carriage. They all climbed the steps towards the Mistress of the house, her eyes only on her son, looking him over, making sure he had not come to harm in any way. Margaret thought this was nice, but the man was grown and with the size of him he would certainly be able to handle himself. Finally finishing with the once over of John, her eyes then went to Margaret.

"John, may I enquire as to why you have bought _that_ back to my home?"

"_Mother!_ Do not dare insult and disrespect my guests in my own home"

"She is soiled and you wish her to be here in our presence, what did she do to get you on her side? How did she make you forget yourself? _She_ is a loose woman and I will not have her here" John was disgusted with his mother's behaviour and was about to tell her so, when he noticed that Margaret was no longer at his side, neither was Dixon. Turning around he noticed that they had both re-entered the carriage, thankfully it had not departed. Turning his attention to the driver, he held one finger up. The driver nodded and stayed where he was.

"I believe I shall take my leave as well mother, when you learn a little decorum and respect and apologise to Miss Hale, then I may return to the house, but until then I bid you goodbye" before he could leave, his mother went on quite a rant

"Apologise?...apologise to that fallen woman? I think not, you have lost your senses John, what are you thinking?"

"I will not discuss this in the courtyard with you mother, but I will point out this, that woman is as much a fallen woman as you are, now if you excuse me? I have to find us somewhere to stay, goodnight" and with that he turned on his heels and left his mother yet again, alone outside her home with no one to talk to but herself, but she was too angry with that woman to even think of such matters, turning on her heel she went inside slamming the door behind her.

Upon entering the carriage, Margaret was in an emotional state. His mother had certainly taken away the spirit that she had finally found, but then he expected her to have her bad days, just not so soon after there arrival. John booked them all into a hotel for the night, it was far to late to be going to the landlord of the Crampton house. He would do that first thing after breakfast. Whilst he would go about that, he thought that Margaret might want to do some visiting of her own and maybe she would; if she could get over his mother's unceasing hatred. He would see how she fares in the morning. Dixon removed Margaret to her room and settled her in whilst John was pacing in the hallway. When Dixon had finished, she called him to the door.

"She will be fine Master, do not fret. All will be well, I promise"

"You honestly think she can get over what my mother said Dixon?"

She nodded her head "She is getting her will back to fight, she will not be long before she is speaking her own words to your mother. But then you should know that already" this time a smile came to John's lips.

"Oh, I believe it very well... I was thinking of asking you your advice about a small matter of the house in which Margaret wants to go back to; do you really think that is a good idea? Or can we find her a new one to go, she can make new memories instead of the old ones plaguing her, especially knowing that her brother has been in that house?"

"I will have a talk with her in the morning and see what she thinks, how does that sound to you sir?"

"Perfect, thank you Dixon"

With a nod of her head and a smile, she left him in the hallway to go tend to her Mistress who had already fallen into slumber, even though Dixon knew she could not hear her, she whispered to her all the same.

"Now miss, you sleep well, for you have a very handsome man out there waiting for you and he wants you better. So you sleep plenty and get your rest, for you shall not get a minute of peace in the morning. That man out there is a very determined young man" kissing the top of her head, she walked to the chaise lounge and not having the heart to leave, pulled the comforter that was laying over the back, over her tired body and slept through to the morning.

On the opposite side of Milton, the two gentleman had arrived at their destination. One looking mighty happy with himself and the other with a burning rage of wanting to kill, he wanted to get his hands around that man's throat and do a damage that was non repairable and he would feel so much better afterwards. But how could he do that when his hands were tied to an old pipe? Maybe he could get the pipe free and beat him with it. Dear god! what had he turned into? He had never been this way, well he had a rage in him yes, but he had never let it simmer like what he was doing at this moment. But then he did not have much choice. He was tied and locked in a room, with nothing but bread and water, so he had become weak as well, the chances of escape were minimal. But that did not mean he was going to give up trying. He had already tried to escape on so many occasions, but it was like the man had eyes in the back of his head, maybe being in Milton those eyes would be else where? If so, he might have his chance. It just meant biding his time and thinking of the perfect plan for escape. His hope also hung on whether his note had been delivered a few days previous, if so, his outlook for getting out of this bind would have a greater chance of success. The room in which he was being kept, had nothing, it was completely bare, only the cold floor to sit on; there was nothing to hand apart from the god damn pipe that he was very securely tied to and a locked door.

He was in so much trouble!

Hearing the key in the door had his immediate attention. Eyes alert, he was ready to see if he could spot anything that might help with his escape. The door opened just enough for the tyrant to walk through without any outsiders being able to see in. Immediately thwarting his plan of seeking something...anything. The man closed the door behind him and turned slowly to look around the room, a smirk appearing on his face as he did so. Seeming quite pleased with how the room was set up with nothing; this man, whilst laughing, threw a bed pan in his direction.

"Do not want you wetting your pants, now do we?" Oh he so wanted to his hands on this jumped up little...

"Now, now, now, I can see that look in your eyes, it is no good, so do not even think it, where do you think you would go? Think man, you are finished" leaning up against the door, arms crossed over his chest, he carried on with his little speech "When I have finished my business here, me and you" waving his finger between the two of them "We will go our seperate ways, me for the high life, living by the ocean, with women at my beck and call and you my friend" laughing out loud this time "you will be for the hangman's noose"

"Bastard"

"We at least agree on something; I am a bastard, and I would not be nearly as rich if it was not so"

Feeling the anger reach biting point he wrestled against the restraints that had him bound, he pulled at the pipe as hard as he could, but the thing did not shift, not at all; he kept this up for many minutes all the while the other man kept laughing at him, his fight had eventually exhausted him yet again. That man was purposfully keeping him weak. That man knew only to well, that if he hand his hands free and his strength still, he would be able to take him on and win. So he kept him this way. The rage was still there but the strength was gone, at least for a while. It would come back like it always did, then it would go again, it was a repetitive cycle, one he was very much used to.

"I have to go visiting in the morning, make sure you are a good boy and behave" he turned towards the door, key in the lock.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on her head" he lowered his voice to an angered growl "I will kill you!"

The man turned only his head, with a happy grin and a glaze over his eyes that made him look pure evil.

"I will be touching more than the hair on her head my friend" Pure laughter and happiness was coursing through the man as he opened the door and spoke his last words before locking him in "Sleep well, Frederick".


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry that this chapter has taken a while longer than normal. As much as I __know how the story is going and how it will end I have had a little trouble __putting __this chapter into words; working out which way to go and why etc. I hope I did ok. Thank you for your Patients. x_

Chapter Eleven.

Margaret had been settled into her old residence for a few days, when Fanny came to call. Dear Fanny was smiling and laughing with pure joy that her friend had finally returned. Fanny told her of the many families that she has been visiting, How much they had appreciated the help she was giving them and that they never expected this from her. They were delighted that she would take the time out to visit them. Fanny had also told Margaret that she did not want the praise and attention, all she wanted to do was the right thing. Margaret had been so proud of Fanny when she spoke all these things, it seemed that they all had a reason to be proud of this young woman and they were.

Whilst Margaret was pouring some tea, Fanny had bought up the reason for Margaret's decline. With them now relaxed and warm by the fire, Margaret opened up as to why she felt that she could not let anyone know of the pain she had gone through. The only one who knew the whole truth (so she thought) was John.

"Why did you not come to me Margaret? I would have tried to help you in some way? I would have done anything to have eased the burden that you carry" Fanny was hurt that Margaret had not confided in her, but she tried to not let it show.

Margaret smiled at her friend; yes, she knew she would have done her best to help and that would have made it all the more harder for her to have gone ahead with the plan that she had finally made.

"To be honest Fanny, if I had told anybody in Milton of the downward spiral I had taken ever since leaving, I know either yourself or John would have come to me. My decisions would have ultimately changed with how I was going to see my future, at that time I did not want to change those choices; but now I can see I was wrong in my chosen path. I had already started having my doubts a few days before seeing John. I had these dreams when I was in London, they were wonderful in the begining; me with my own family, husband, two children; deeply in love" looking to Fanny, she saw the woman's face fall; knowing very well that the marriage she had entered was far from being perfect. Margaret held Fanny's hand gently whilst she continued talking "Then a gentleman a few weeks after my return was paying me all kinds of attention, all not wanted in anyway at all"

Margaret then continued to talk about how she had sent the letter to her brother and the consequences that certain letter led to "If I had not sent that letter, he would not have returned; he would not be laying in a grave somewhere and I would still have one member of my family left with me. Even though he was a long way from me, he was always there in a letter, guiding me, helping me, he was the perfect brother. A bit like you having John to turn to, is it not?"

Fanny nodding her head in agreement, the blush settling over her cheeks at the thought that her big brother; was her brother and no-one elses; she prayed with all she had that she would soon have a sister too; but worring about what her mother thought of Margaret she decided not to mention it. If John married Margaret, Fanny's life would be almost perfect.

"He is very good to me? He distracts my mother for me when I am sneaking food out of her house, to take to the families I visit. She does not approve, the same as my husband does not" Margaret was at a loss as to why she kept doing this act if her husband and mother did not approve. Fanny seeing where Margaret's thoughts had taken her answered her unasked question.

"There is more to life than just having money and pride Margaret, I learnt a hard lesson when you left; you were and are, my only true friend, the friends; if you can class them as such; that I had when you left were only friendly due to the fortune I have. As soon as I wanted to go visit with the less fortunate, they all backed away and I have not seen them since the day I first stepped into one of the families homes.I am sure that they thought I was just having humour with them, but the moment they saw that I was serious they walked away. If truth be told, the families are more my friends than all the wealthy people who just like to pretend. It is disgraceful how they behave, I have had my eyes opened to my own behaviour in the past and I am ashamed of it. I can at least go home and know I have helped someone that day and that I am happy and feel better knowing those I left earlier will eat better and know they are not alone".

Margaret knew then she would always have a friend forever. Fanny had driven all her demons away and now was a happy woman apart from the marriage she had got herself into, but then no-one could help her with that. They had continued along this line of conversation a little while longer. Margaret promising from now on, if she had any more worries or felt herself declining again, she only had to ask for Fanny and she would be there instantly. Fanny also promised that on her next visit to the families that she would come and get Margaret and Dixon to attend with her.

A little while later Dixon walked into the room with a fresh pot of tea and some cake, she took the finished pot and went to leave the room, but Fanny had other ideas.

"Dixon, how lovely to see you again! how are you faring this day?" Dixon tried to hide her surprise at the change in the woman she had set her eyes upon. Not knowing what to say she glanced at her mistress, who was silently laughing,

"Um, I am well, Thank you Mrs Watson"

"Oh please Dixon, call me Fanny; if your pride will not let you do that, Miss Thornton will be fine" At this Margaret literally burst into the fits of giggles, the look of shock on Dixon's face was as humerous as she had seen in a long time. Dixon glanced back to the mistress who had seemed after a few minutes to control herself; Fanny was smiling widely at Magaret and Dixon's behaviour, it seemed not only Nicholas found her company amusing and fun.

"Dixon it is fine. You can call Fanny here, her given name, we are all equels are we not?" All three women nodded there heads in agreement, even if it was a little hesitant on Dixon's part.

"So Dixon, what is your christian name? I would love to call you by that instead of Dixon. It is so servant like, and I believe from what I have heard, you are more like family than servant; so enlighten me to the mysterious name of the woman who sits amongst us"

Margaret was chuckling again. Dixon was feeling uncomfortable, but not about the setting or the company; it was more of letting these upstanding women know her name, she had been Dixon for so long.

Margaret seeing the hesitation decided to help her close friend almost mother, with her decision.

"Are we not here to make a new start Dixon? How grand would that be by having your christian name so we can start to call you by that? instead of being so formal" Dixon pondered this for a while and then decided that yes, if the miss can make a new start such as trying to unburden herself, then so can she.

On a whisper for the first time in years she spoke her first names with pride.

"My name from birth is Lily Victoria Dixon" Margaret and Fanny both looked at the woman with a new found affectiont, she had the most beautiful name, Lily.

"Well, Lily, I think that is a stunning name and would be proud to call you by that, if i have your permission of course?" This came from Fanny, and Margaret was nodding her head again in agreement. She had never known Dixon as anything other than Dixon, if she had known her name had been Lily, she would have called her that from the begining; it was a beautiful name.

"If you wish, I will not object"

All three women then sat, laughing and speaking for many hours before it was time for Fanny to take her leave; giving both women a gentle embrace she left the warm friendly home, to go back to a cold and distant one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

John had spent his days at the mill seeing to business, his evenings spent with Margaret and Dixon before returning to the hotel ready for his sleep before starting the routine all over again. He had been quite adamant in his stay at the hotel, even when his mother was begging him to return to the house. But he had informed her that until she speaks the words needed to be heard by Margaret, he would not return. His mother then in another one of her moods had coldly pointed out that staying with Margaret at her home would ruin his reputation, she was so wrapped in her own anger she did not realise he was staying at a hotel. John had been furious and told her that she should not listen to idle gossip and if she carried on, she would be the one that ruins his reputation, not Margaret. He had then collected his belongings and stored them in his office before taking them to the hotel.

After one of their evening meals at the Hale residence, John and Margaret had spoke of Frederick. What sort of man he was, how he behaved as a man and fun loving brother. Margaret beaming with pride as she spoke; but then he had been told by her that she had not been to the grave site and how she had longed to find out where he was buried so she could go and lay some flowers and officially say goodbye. John decided that he would write to the navy and find these things out so she could do just what she wished, one last thing to give her brother; a loving farewell. The letter was written that night to send first thing in the morning.

He had spent many a lovely evening in the presence of Margaret and even though Dixon had been present, on occasion so had Nicholas. Watching closely he saw that Nicholas and Dixon seemed to get on very well, occasionally Margaret's eyes would wander over to the pair and a gentle smile would come across her face as she watched. John had a fair idea of what was happening between the two. Margaret had started to call Dixon, Lily; he had guessed they had started to change the way they were both behaving, it seemed that Lily or Dixon, was now classed as an equal and John could not have been more pleased, she was an adorable woman and he loved that they were so close.

Frederick and Jennings were carrying on as they were before, But Frederick had his fight back in him and knowing that Jennings was watching his sister, he was determined to get free. Everyday, all day, apart from when Jennings was in the room; he would rub the rope up and down the pipe, trying to make the thick rope weaker. It would be a long process, but he knew he would get there. There would be no physical evidence until he was actually free from the restraints, so just keeping quiet and letting Jennings go about his business, he continued on his chore of the rope.

Jennings on the other hand was determined to work out Margaret's movements, he had watched the house continuously for days. She did not exit or show her face until today. He knew that in the evenings Thornton would arrive about seven and leave at around eleven, he would then return to his hotel and not his own house.

Margaret had surprised him, when today she walked out with Mrs Watson. He had watched their movements. Entering into the lower end of the town, visiting with families, food parcels, small change given over, she was a true Samaritan. One that he would _crush_, she was handing over his money to people who had done nothing to deserve it and this infuriated him. How dare she do this? Well, it would not carry on for long, because none to soon, she would be his wife and then her money would be his. All he had to do was get her alone. His first plan had been foiled, but he still had another to fall back on. Even if he had to blackmail Margaret into the marriage; all he had to do was threaten the life of the two Thornton's and that maid of hers. She would give in in an instance. He would get her fortune, watch her spiral into a fit of despair and watch her slowly kill herself. He would give the other Hale over to the Navy for the fortune that he has on his head. That would give him more of a fortune to play with. He could then go and live in a sunny continent, just like he said to Hale. Enjoying the spoils of his plan. He was eager to start, but knew he had to still watch for a while, Just to make sure this time the plan was flawless. He could not let Margaret know Frederick was still alive because she would fight against him; she would make herself stronger to try and rescue him, not that she would do very well on her own; but with Thornton being on her side, him being a magistrate could make it very difficult. Jennings still had to make sure that he was not seen by the man otherwise his plans could be spoilt, if Thornton saw him, Thornton would never leave Margaret's side. No-one else knew who he was or where he was staying so, so far it was good. He had already planned out that Kent would be the best place for the marriage to take place, far away from anyone or anywhere they knew. It would be like they were eloping, he would then rent a house and lock her in; she would be unable to make friends as no-one would know she was there. She would have food and water but the minimal amount, just enough to help her along with her passing. He was giddy with joy at the thought of how much money and status he would have at his disposal. It would just be a case of trying not to let the money run out to quick before he found his next victim to manipulate.

He was a good looking man and proud of it. He used these looks to flatter the rich women in his life, including Mrs Shaw. He had already met her before he met Margaret, Mrs Shaw had plenty of money and was widowed so she seemed to be a very easy target, she had certainly fell for his flattery. It was only through luck that he had not gone any where other than that flattery, before he had heard of Margaret's fortune. Which was much more vast in comparison to her Aunt, hence why he switched women; the Aunt did not seem to notice, she was always so wrapped up in her own needs, so when his attentions turned she was more than delighted for the pair. This is why on the day that Margaret left London with Thornton, Mrs Shaw had given permission for Jennings and Margaret to marry.

This thought started his anger off again. They could be sorting the wedding preparations by now, a huge wedding, lots of money by the aunt spent on it. Now it would have to come out of his own pocket and be a much much smaller wedding. But he could not dwell on the past he had to think of the future, and this future looked very rosy indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Margaret was sitting in her study, what used to be her father's book room; going through all the paperwork and correspondence that she had put on hold since the day of her return. Fanny had just left; Lily Dixon was in town getting the last items for supper. Margaret was alone and thinking of Frederick, the guilt was still very much there, but when it showed its head Margaret would make herself busy so as to push those feelings away; until she at least went to bed. She had been so busy since arriving that everything she felt, did not come to the surface unless she was alone or retired for the evening.

She was feeling immensely guilty about Fred at this moment, due to a letter she had received from someone who had not signed there name. They were begging for help and asking her to help them, she was there only hope; but without a name she could do not a thing. The only thought that came to her mind when reading this note was the hand it was penned in; it looked so very much like her brother's; but knowing this not to be true her emotions had got the better of her. She put the letter in a desk drawer and slammed it shut; hoping that her guilt would be shut in there with it. But every time that she looked at another letter from then on, it seemed they were all written in Frederick's hand. With the guilt making her feel like she was drowning, she stopped working and went to her bedchamber's to get some rest; with luck on her side she would feel better after resting and could continue on with her checking correspondence.

She was awoken many hours later to the sound of the gentle deep tones of John, whispering her name, calling her sweetheart, it was lovely; but her earlier feelings were still deeply set in. Turning on her side away from him, she told him to go away, that she wanted to be alone. John being John did not stand for this, so without thinking twice he just lifted her off of the bed and walked her back down the stairs; with Dixon following behind. The tears had started to fall before they even got to the first step. Margaret pushed her head into his neck and sobbed and sobbed, by the time she had recovered herself, she did not realise they were sitting in the living room, with herself on John's lap, John kissing the top of her head and rubbing circles on her back soothingly. She felt so safe and comfortable, there was no where she would rather be than in his arms.

"I am sorry John, I did not want you to see me like this again...I am so sorry!"

"Hush Margaret, it is fine; you can not change your feelings over night. This will take time, you will have your bad days but you have to remember, we are all here for you; to help, you must not push us out"

"I will try not too, but it is harder than I thought, I have dealt with this on my own for so long, I think it is second nature to just go back to that way, I was doing so well until..."

"Until what Margaret?"

Margaret raised herself from John's lap and went to the other room, retrieved the letter and handed it to John. John looked it over and then looked questioningly at Margaret.

"I receive these kind of letters, begging for help and such, and normally I would not let them affect me and I do my best to help those people; but here there is no name and the hand it is penned in, looks...looks...like Frederick's"

With that she burst into sobs again, John immediately embracing her and comforting her; she held on tightly as she did once before. He sat back down resuming the position they had before, Margaret sobbing and leaning further into John; it was as though she was trying to be an actual part of him. He left her like this, not daring to move her in case she reverted back to thinking she was worth nothing; at the moment it seemed it took anything for Margaret to feel inferior to everybody and everything. He was not going to let her get to that stage again, if he had anything to do with it he would have her back on her feet and never go through guilt again, but the realisation was he could do nothing but be there for her and be positive and encouraging, so she could do it on her own. Deep in his own thoughts; he did not realise that the sobbing had stopped and Margaret had fallen asleep in his lap, the smile that entered his face was one he could never have pushed away, she felt comforted and safe enough to fall into an exhaustive sleep curled into him.

Looking around the room to see how he could move her but keep her with him, he saw Dixon enter the room, she smiled gently at seeing the pair and nodded towards the chaise lounge that was in the room; gently holding her he stood and placed her down on the chaise and covered her with a comforter that was draped along the back, kissing her forehead he walked towards Dixon.

"What do we do Dixon? She seemed to be doing so well and then this happens"

"Sir, we are all doing fine by the mistress; she will have her bad days and that is what we are dealing with today they will get better and will decrease in time. We just have to be patient, that is all"

"Well, I have written to the navy, asking for the whereabouts of the grave site of her brother so we can at least take her to him, so she can say a proper goodbye. I believe I did the right thing, but seeing how she is today I really do not know if I was correct in my assumption"

"You were correct, she will be able to heal a lot easier with being able to see the grave. It will cut her deep for a while, because to her it is so very much real then, but then she will be able to see he is at peace with her parents and that she can finally move on with her life and be happy"

"I should hear back from the navy any day now, as I wrote them about a week back. So let us hope we get the information we asked for and then we can help Margaret that much more better, I did not mention me writing to them; in case they declared I could not have the information. But I did recite I was a magistrate and that I was in need of that information, I am hoping they will bite and tell me what I need to know"

"I am sure they will sir!"

"Now what is this I here you have a lovely name and have not spoken of it all this time, now then madam; I would be honoured if you would allow me to call you by that name, if you give your permission. It is a lovely name and not one to be hidden"

Dixon gave a slight nod in agreement and blushed profusely at the compliment, but to her horror John had not finished, he seemed to be plying for information.

"So!; I see you get along with my friend Nicholas" another nod of the head "and he speaks of you often; I have had many a day where at the office he has sat and spoke of you in the most gracious of ways. Is there something I need to know?, seeing as I am a regular visitor an all, will I be seeing more of him around the house do you think?"

Dixon was now at a state of pure embarrassment and flattery that dear Nicholas could possible take a liking to her, she still remembered the day she had told him to take off his boots when he had come to see the master and miss of the house; Oh to look back, how embarrassing a thought that is.

"I do not rightly know sir. If he is a more regular visitor to the house, I believe it would be more for the Misses benefit than my own"

"all right then, I will let you have that excuse and I will not embarrass you any further on the subject, but I will be watching closely" John chuckled light heartedly and so did Lily Dixon, she knew he was playing with her and she did not mind at all, it lightened the mood in the home for a while, one that even though was done at her expense, was done good naturedly and for the best of reasons. She left the room to let the Mr Thornton and the Mistress relax and unwind from the emotions and stress of the day. Hoping that the following morning would be a better one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

The days following Margaret's distress, were somewhat tender ones. Margaret had let the anonymous letter get her back down to the depths of despair. Nothing seemed to work, not the trips to the families, not sitting snuggled into John in the evening; her appetite that she had been gaining, had taken a turn for the worse. Fanny, Lily Dixon, John and Nicholas were at a loss of how to help her.

Nicholas felt overwhelmed with helplessness, and many a time sought out Lily for comfort. Lily Dixon was happy to help with the emotions of another other than Margaret. Seeing the way her Mistress had spiralled lower than any previous time, had Lily Dixon looking for something to take her mind off the constant worry that was plaguing her. She was flattered that Nicholas would come to her for comfort, he would hold her hand and speak with a broken voice; but the thing that left her overwhelmed was the feeling of warmth when his hand encompassed hers. Lily Dixon also knew that when the Mistress was back on her feet again, she would regret not having that hand in hers and she would miss the warmth that lingered after he had let go. But she also knew that no matter what her feelings towards this man, she would never be able to part with the Mistress of the house.

John had been distraught with worry, he had not left the Hale residence at all in the last five days. He had slept in old Mr Hales bedchamber's each night, and when awakening he would immediately go to Margaret's side. Nicholas has been a regular visitor, bringing his post and mill paperwork for him to go over when Margaret was resting, Nicholas was often found in the presence of Lily Dixon. John had been comforted with the knowledge they was there for each other in such a dire situation. John had been awaiting the response from the Navy for these last days and had begun to wonder as to why they were taking so long in getting back to him, but today his question was answered. When Nicholas handed him his post, in the bundle of letters was the one he was hoping for.

Upon opening the letter and reading the contents he had been made speechless. Even after reading the letter many times, he still could not form the words or questions as to the contents of what was inside this letter. Just to make absolutely certain his eyes were not playing games with him, he re-read the letter yet again.

Mr Thornton.

We have looked into the details of the letter you sent, to our knowledge and records there has been no capture, court Marshall and subsequent hanging of a Mr Frederick Hale.

From our findings of an investigation to his whereabouts our team discovered him to be in Paris, he subsequently fled to Spain, but as of yet we are still unable to locate his whereabouts in said country.

Mr Hale is still wanted for court Marshall and I would respectfully request that if this man is found, we are to be notified at once.

There is a substantial reward personally covered by the captain himself for the recovery of the leader (Mr Hale) who mutinied against the captain and others under his command.

If you have any information regarding this man and his known residence, please let us know at the above address.

I look forward to receiving your correspondence on this matter.

Regards

Investigating Officer J. James

John just sat there, finally absorbing the words; with letter in hand. When Nicholas and Lily Dixon walked into the room, they had both noticed the far away look about John. They had returned to keep the master company due to the miss resting in her bed chambers. But immediate concern was in there countenance the moment they saw John.

"Master, you look a little pale, may I ask what bothers you?"

John looked towards both Lily Dixon and Nicholas, both standing so patiently awaiting his response, he stood; handing the letter to the both of them so they could peruse the contents themselves. He watched as they both read, then re-read the letter many times, as he did. Lily Dixon was open mouthed and looked to be in shock, when her hand grasped Nicholas's arm and on a whisper she spoke the words that seemed to be very much unreal to all.

"He is still alive"

Poor Lily Dixon then fainted, luckily Nicholas caught the poor woman before she fell to the floor; he laid her on the chaise, that only days before Margaret had slept on. Checking that she was fine, they both left the room for a brief discussion on what was going on.

"I do not understand Master, how could someone have got it so wrong? It makes no such sense?"

"I am as confused as you are Nicholas, Margaret spoke of a friend letting her know that Frederick had passed on through the hands of the Navy. I did find it a concern when I heard they had not visited the London residence; knowing the navy, they would have had that address on file, but they had not shown at the home. Now we know why; because they never caught him, but then the question is, who would do such a thing as to make the family believe one of there own was dead? and to make that person think they had been the cause of it" John paused a little quietly going over things in his head but coming to no answers "It is very disturbing indeed. I have seen many things as a magistrate, but to watch something first hand like this and know that something does not add up, is quite infuriating indeed. It is no wonder such atrocities happen in life, when people play with the emotions of another"

"Indeed sir!, but what are we going to tell Miss Margaret about all this?"

"We will tell her the truth Nicholas, she might be able to help us in some way figure out who could be doing this to her," the thought of the letter that was sent to Margaret, the one that was not named came instantly to his mind "Oh dear god, the letter...it was from him, she thought the writing was familiar and now it is understandable why she is so distressed, she convinced herself it was Frederick and by god man; It was!".

"The letter you speak of, is this the one that begs for help? The one she received a few days ago master? Why would he send a letter without signing his name? Would that not be a cruel thing to do to the woman?"

"Hmm, I will have to think on that for a while Nicholas, but I think we should go check on Lily Dixon and then await for Margaret to arise from her rest, what say you? Is Mary all right to look after the children on her own for the evening or do you need to get back?"

"She will be fine master; she is a good girl, any problems, she knows where I am if needed"

"all right then, we have a long evening about us, why do we not see how your Lily is doing"

Holding out his arm for Nicholas to step through first; when entering the room Lily Dixon was just coming round, Nicholas rushed to her side and knelt on the floor beside her; taking her hand and stroking her hair out of her face, he very slowly moved forward; watching to see if she would push him away, their eyes were on each other and would not break contact until Nicholas's face was so close she could no longer see his eyes. His lips gently touched her forehead. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered such gentle words, that Lily Dixon closed her eyes in contentment and let the feeling of being cared for and wanted, wash over her.

"Are you well my Lily?"

She could only but nod, John had turned around so as to keep the moment only for those two, a small smile at his lips as he did so, he always knew Nicholas had a very caring and affectionate side, but it was very rare that anyone saw this. He was pleased that Nicholas's affection had gone towards Lily Dixon she deserved the love of a good man and Nicholas, he was a very good man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Margaret had felt a little better when she had came down from resting. But as soon as she walked into the living room and saw John, Nicholas and Lily Dixon all sitting there awaiting her, she felt most ill with anxiety. What could have happened this time? It must have been terrible, for Lily Dixon looked very pale indeed, John and Nicolas both had a sombre but a determined look in their eyes. She sat on the seat next to John, she just waited for them to tell her what was wrong; she would not enquire; as she did not really want to know of any more worries or concerns, but deep down she knew otherwise, the look in John's eyes spoke a thousand words.

"How are you faring now, Margaret?" John did not look at her while he spoke, his eyes were on his hands, which were clasping a piece of paper.

"I am feeling a little better now, Thank you"

"Good, because there are some thing's that we all need to discuss, that pertains to Frederick"

At this Margaret stood and with a defiant tone in her voice, addressed the whole room. She could not help it, her mind was; of late, filled with images of Frederick. She could not get rid of them they were permanently there to torture her through out the rest of her life; but she wanted to live with them, that way she knew she was alive but she also did not want to speak of Frederick again, she just could not.

"No...no, no, no. No more talk of Frederick. I can not deal with the emotional turmoil thinking of my brother; I no longer want his name mentioned in this house or in my presence. I have to learn to live with what I have done and I do not need reminding of it every day I am alive. So no more" Margaret turned her back on the all in the room, But John was a determined man, he always has been and he was not going to let her do that to herself.

"Well Margaret!, I certainly will not bow to your whim and you will listen to me right now" Margaret spun around to face John, which unbeknown to her was exactly what he wanted her to do. He raised his hand the letter was clasping and held it out to her. Margaret just shook her head, she wanted nothing to do with the letter. None what so ever. What if she looked at it and the writing was just like Fredericks again, no, no, no.

"If you do not read this letter, then I will read it aloud to you and I am sure you do not want that. We have all read this; so you are the only person who has not, and do not be alarmed it is good news, So just read the letter"

Reluctantly she took the letter from John and turned around, she did not want her closet friends to see her break at what was written in this so called good news letter. What on earth could be good about this whole situation.

Unfolding the letter she let her eyes wander to whom it was sent from, when seeing it was the Navy, she believed it be where her brother had been buried; her spirit lifted a little to know she could say a proper farewell. Knowing that though; did she want to see the evidence of her actions? Even if she did not go, she would at least know where he was, so when it came to her finally having the courage to say goodbye she could.

She read the letter twice; twice and she could still not believe what she was reading, but it must have been the truth for they said they did not have him, they have never had him. She was confused, she found the nearest chair and sat down, her mind could not get through the information it was being sent, she could not speak. The only thing she could muster up in her mind, was it did not make sense at all. Her mind and body finally shut down.

John watched as she slumped down in the chair. Jumping to his feet and to her side, he put his hand to her forehead and checked her breathing, Nicholas had ran out the door, whilst shouting he was going to get Donaldson, Lily Dixon rushed to the kitchen for a damp cloth, hoping the coolness of the cloth would rouse her from her fainting spell. But it did not work, John's soothing words did not help, she just remained slumped in the chair. John picked her up and yet again placed her on the chaise lounge, covering her with a comforter, just as Donaldson walked in with Nicholas.

"Well, what have we hear?" Donaldson spoke whilst he bent down to see to Margaret.

"She had some disturbing news, and she just suddenly slumped down in the chair, nothing could rouse her, not a cool cloth, not soothing words, nothing. What is wrong with her?"

"This woman has gone through to much the last few months! Gentleman can you leave us for a moment please? Dixon you will have to stay"

John and Nicholas left the room whilst the doctor performed his examination of Margaret, Both were pacing the hall, this carried on all the while the doctor was in there with her. It seemed like an eternity when Lily Dixon finally poked her head through the door, stating that they could return to the room, both men rushed inside and awaited the doctors diagnosis, whilst still pacing in the room.

"Gentleman, Miss Hale is suffering from shock, the last piece of news you spoke of has been one piece to many; her brain has shut itself down for a while; so it can deal with all the information it has received these past months. Margaret will come around on her own time and when she is ready to face the world again. Be Patient. She is a strong woman, but even those who are as strong as she, can only deal with so much. I will call back in the morning, but if there is any change in her before I return, you must send for me at once, so I can examine her again. I suggest she be placed in a bed for comfort and watch over her periodically. Make sure she is warm and comfortable, make sure you wet her lips with water until she awakens. I will go now, so you can get Miss Hale comfortable and settled. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

John and Nicholas shook his hand and Lily Dixon led him out of the house. When she returned, John lifted Margaret and they made their way upstairs to place her in her chambers; when Lily Dixon finished preparing Margaret and getting her comfortable, they all then just sat and waited whilst taking turns to be with her. No-one spoke very much, it was a very quiet and thoughtful time for all concerned. Worry etched over the three faces of the occupants of the house, whilst Margaret looked very peaceful in her state of shock. At least this time, she would not dream bad dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Margaret had awoken in the darkest hours of the morning, her mind somewhat clearer than what it had been before and during reading the missive from the Navy. She was still a little confused about some of the matters that had come about; why the friend had sent the letter when he was not dead, why he had wanted to destroy her emotionally and physically, what could have been the possible purpose in it? and the last; where was her brother whilst all this had been going on? The note she had received had also been from Frederick, so he thought she was still in London. How could she possibly find him to let him know that she was back in Milton. Her thoughts led to many questions that needed answering and she did not have any of the answers that she needed to find out what was going on.

Looking around the room, she spied John asleep on the chair next to her bed, she just looked at him for a long time, taking him all in; his dark tussled hair, those blue eyes that were hidden by sleep, the relaxed look upon his face as he slept and the hand that was placed on the best next to her body, as though he had been holding her hand whilst she had slept. The warmth that rushed through her body at the thought that he would be so loving when she had been so argumentative to all of them, she could not believe she deserved such a man in her life, as the one she had sitting next to her.

Her eyes still on his hand, she slowly moved hers to where his were laying and lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over his large hand, just wanting to feel him, to know he was with her and not a figment of her imagination, which she believed she had had so much of late. His fingers twitched under her touch and wanting to feel his hand in hers, she curled her fingers around his hand, now holding his hand in hers. She looked towards him when she felt a squeeze from him, their eyes met and a look of pure joy came across John's face. The love she felt for this man was washing over her as she looked into deep blue eyes. The love and tenderness, was her undoing and without reason or thought about what she was speaking and to whom should actually speak it; in a whispered tone, she addressed the one man who had never let her down or abandoned her in any way, even after the failed marriage proposal before, he had always been their to see to her needs, without a want for anything at all.

"John, will you marry me?"

John's eyes went completely wide and without a thought got up, sitting himself on the bed next to her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. She could feel him searching for the reason in this proposal, it should have been the man who asked, not the woman; but he could not help smiling when he saw the sincerity in her eyes, she looked so full of love and affection, everything in him wanted to shout yes to her, but he felt he would not be a man whether she asked him and he wanted to say yes or not; the matter was he wanted to be the one who asked her to become his wife, not the other way around.

"Darling Margaret, as much as I am deeply flattered and overwhelmed at your marriage proposal I will have to decline" he watched as her face fell "But only on one condition will I consider marrying you" at this her head lifted with a hope in her eyes that he could have fought the world for "That one condition; is that you accept my marriage proposal to you instead. I love you Miss Margaret Hale and would be more than honoured to have you accept me, Would you do me the greatest honour in marrying me?"

The beaming smile that came over her face was one he would never forget, the un-shed tears of happiness in her eyes, the smile that took over most of her face and the warm hand grasping his as she nodded her head and whispered to him.

"I would be overjoyed in accepting your proposal John and would love nothing more than to become your wife"

John at hearing the words that he has wanted to hear for a very long time, leaned forward and soundly kissed her on the mouth. They both knew the impropriety of the moment and reluctantly moved away from each other after a few minutes. John stood and told her he would be back in a second. She could hear him moving to his chambers which were once her fathers, he had only been there a few moments before he returned with a little black velvet pouch in his hand.

"I bought this for you a very long time ago, I will not bring up when but I assume you know when it was acquired" He made a little chuckle as her eyes widened and she nodded her head "I bought it with me to London and to the hotel, it has travelled many a mile with me; I never gave up hope for your hand and now I am overjoyed at finally being able to place this on your finger" Gingerly taking out the ring, he placed it on her ring finger, she was overwhelmed at its simplicity but its beauty was heavenly, a small gold band with a small sapphire with tiny diamonds surrounding it, the sapphire reminding her of his eyes, they almost matched perfectly.

"It is beautiful, thank you. The stone matches your eyes, when I look at it I will picture you"

John gently rubbed the ring on her finger, suddenly speechless that she was finally his, he could now tell the world that he was now a taken man with the love of a woman who no-one could compare. Smiling again and knowing he should not, he moved forward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly again. He found it very hard to let go; but after a few moments, knowing that all that was happening, although feeling very right was also wrong in the eyes of propriety. He drew back and returned to his seat next to the bed, but remaining hold on her hand, still gently rubbing the ring he had given her, her eyes were focused on nothing but him and the same small thing that felt warm and perfect, wrapped around her finger, it felt like it was where it should have always been.

"I have something for you also" she leaned over to a set of drawers next to the bed and pulled out his gloves that he had left in this home, what seemed like an eternity ago.

"I kept hold of them to keep close to you, they, like your ring have gone everywhere with me and I would wish you to have them back now"

He took them from her hands and placed them to his face, he could smell the lingering fragrance of her on them and was overwhelmed that on such a bad day as what that one had been, she could not part from something that had been his. He fell even more in love with this woman who was now his fiancé.

"I will treasure that even though that was not a good day, you could not part with something that was mine. It warms my heart to know you did have feelings for me even back then, even though we were both silly fools and did not want to listen to the other, I am glad that we are finally where we should be in each others lives. Thank you my love."

Margaret was changing colour to all different shades of red at the pure love and affection this man had shown, Margaret was still finding it hard to show affection without blushing, but all the time he found her blushes beautiful she would not mind.

"You have some colour in your cheeks again Margaret, it is most becoming of you. I find I like this rose colour very much indeed" He leant forward again and giving her a last kiss, he settled back in to his chair, he had heard movement across the house and decided now was the time to now become how propriety would want them to behave, not that he wished to do this, he wanted to be married as soon as possible.

"When could we marry Margaret? I feel I have waited for you for so long, I would love to marry you as soon as may be"

"As would I John, I have felt the same and would be more than willing to marry you today, but I know that is impossible, but I would like to marry as soon as may be, I want to be your wife, I have just one worry though"

"And what is that love?"

"Well, your mother will not be happy with this union and I do not want to cause a rift between the two of you; but I can not live in the same house as a woman who believes me to be a loo...loose woman. I am so sorry John, but we all know the truth of it, I just do not understand why she would hate me so much to call me those things, even when there is an answer to what she had heard. What can I do to make her believe I am as I was when I was born?"

"Do not worry for my mother, I will discuss all the things with her and we will all get along eventually, if she deems herself to behave as she has been, then we will live here together, I have liked living in this house instead of the big house, with nothing but my mother for company, even Fanny will love coming here even more, what do you think? Do you believe it to be a good idea? We will stay where we are?"

"How will Fanny feel about this?"

"She will be more pleased than ourselves, I believe. My love, do not fear about Fanny, you will have a very happy sister"

"That sounds wonderful, a sister. We could do things together as we have already been doing, do you think she would like to go to London one day and do some shopping?"

John laughed heartily at this, when he heard the mischievousness in her voice bringing up London and his sister in the same sentence.

"From your reaction I believe she will love the shopping trip"

"You know my sister well enough to know she would be more than happy to attend with you on a trip to London, but I will say, you can only go if I attend with you, especially because of your aunt"

"I am perfectly fine with you attending as well, but I think Fanny might have a little problem with her big brother escorting her"

At this they both broke out into laughter, knowing how Fanny would react when she found out they were going and John would be with them. It was the sound of their laughter that bought in both Lily Dixon and Nicholas, they both stared at the pair at the bed and could not help but smile, until Lily Dixon suddenly screamed with delight and ran to the bed, grabbing Margaret's hand and looking at the ring in awe.

"Oh dear lord, that is a beautiful ring, congratulations," leaning over and kissing Margaret's cheek and patting John's face gently. Big old tears in her eyes.

"What a wonderful today has brought, I am overwhelmed, I am speechless; I am going to go bake" With that she left the room, leaving all in the room laughing with her reaction to the news of the upcoming wedding. Nicholas gave congratulations and stayed a few minutes before leaving the house to check on his daughter and other children, he had been gone from them a long while and wanted to make sure they were all fine and well.

Margaret and John stayed as they were until daylight broke out. John then went to his chamber to prepare for the day and to speak to his mother, whilst Margaret prepared for the long day she would have in making notes of everything that had happened since leaving Milton, so she could try to piece together what had caused this disaster to happen concerning her brother.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

Mrs Thornton had paced to and fro nearly every day for the past week. After hearing that her most treasured child was sleeping in some dirty woman's home, not even leaving in the evening, like he had told her in the beginning, she had been furious. When he had told her he was staying at the hotel at night, she had hired one of the workers to watch her sons comings and goings from _her_ house. It seemed that they had got into something far more serious than just eating and spending time in each others company. And she was not going to stand for it. John was going to end up losing his reputation that they had built from beginning through hard work, she was not going to let some two-bit floozy ruin her sons good name and her own. She might have been a little over-protective but that was her right as a mother. She would demand that he sever ties with Miss Hale so they could go back to how they used to, when she was the only woman in his life he could rely upon.

Little did she know that the worker that she had hired was loyal to the master. He could not afford to lose his wages for the sake of a sick over-protective woman like Mr Thornton's mother, James had already decided that when he next saw the master at his office he would approach him and tell him of the behaviour of this woman. If he was turned out for this, then so be it, for he knew that the master would want to know that his mother was having him watched. He certainly would not want to be a fly on the wall when he bought that up with his mother.

He had not seen the mistress of the house at all that morning, although he imagined her red with anger at the news he had told her. The problem being he wished he could have lied about where the master was staying at night, but with the rumours already in abundance over the masters actions towards this lovely woman who he had stayed with, he knew he could not lie. Mrs Thornton would know instantly and then he definitely would have been for the can.

James had been working diligently for the first few hours, but keeping an eye open for the master at the same time. He was just going to go for a breakfast break when he saw the man himself walk to his office. James left it a few minutes to make sure the old woman would not come flying out of the house, but seeing that she was not appearing he headed towards the office, knocking on the door nervously, he awaited being called in. The master was a very good man and he was only nervous for the reaction of what he would say to a worker following through his mother's orders, but he needed the extra money for the food in his kids mouths, he could not say no.

Hearing the gruff enter, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His master was at his desk, going over some paper work, but instantly put it aside. Ready to listen.

"What can I do for you James?"

"Well Sir! It is a somewhat delicate manner and of a personal one to you sir."

He could see the frown on the master and thought it best to quickly get to the point, Mr Thornton did not like gossip of any type and if he thought for one minute that the workers were gossiping, they would all be in a whole load of trouble. "I was...um... hired by your mother...um...to follow you sir!"

James was startled by the way his master abruptly stood and stormed around the desk towards him, James backed up a few steps, but Mr Thornton raised his hand and shook his head, stating that he was not going to hurt the man.

"Do you know why this was James?"

"Yes sir!, your mother was concerned for your behaviour and had me follow you to see what you was about with the Miss Margaret. I could not lie sir! She would have known I was, due to the rumours already flying around, I did not want to tell her, honestly I did not, but if she found out I had, I was afraid for getting the can from her and I need the money sir. I knew when you came back that I could tell you so you would be ready for when you face her; sir!"

"I am nothing but sorry for the humiliation you have been caused through my mother's actions James, and I greatly appreciate your warning me about this. You can have the rest of the day off; paid, for your loyalty to me. Go home and relax and enjoy your time with your family. All will be well, I will not let her know that you have told me. Go, have some quality time with your family"

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much"

"Yes, yes. Go on then"

"Yes Sir"

With that James left to have a relaxing day with his wife and children, whilst John stormed through the office in pure outrage at his mother's actions. He was not a child and he disliked being treated as some naughty little boy. He was a grown man for god's sake, he had pulled this family out of the gutter and worked hard doing it and for what? So she can walk around in the house, pretending something she is not. He knew all to well how his mother had treated Fanny and she was doing the opposite to him, it felt like he had someone following him with their eyes twenty-four hours a day and now he realised with clarity who that was, his mother.

He had to get his temper in check before he went to her, he had promised James that he would not say a word, and he would not. But if he went in there full of anger then she would know something was wrong and likely see if James was there to ask him what was happening. So he really did have to calm down, he would not have his mother taking out her fury on a worker, when they were looking out for the master.

Jennings on the other hand was doing exactly the same thing, he was spitting feathers, he had been infuriated when he found out that Margaret was now engaged to Thornton. He had heard this from a man named Higgins, who was talking to another gentleman outside his home, Jennings had been so wild with temper he had gone straight back to his house, seeking out Frederick again, but knowing a beating would do nothing with this man, he decided to rile the man up instead and see what happened. Unfortunately nothing he had said had worked with Hale, nothing at all, he had said that Thornton had been there every night for a week not leaving at all; there was no reaction, nothing. He then said about the rumours of her being a loose woman; nothing. He then said about the engagement; nothing. But when he said about how the wedding would not come to pass, because he would have her first, the only thing Hale did was lift his head and stare at him. Then he went into his little plan about how the dear Thornton was now back to work and leaving Margaret alone so he could keep his business running smoothly and that now she was being left alone every day, he could fulfil the plan he had made. The only response had been the one before, a stare. Hale was infuriating him even more with the blank stare and no fight, he believed him too weak to fight any more and left the room, taking a long nap, so he could prepare for his plan for the next day.

When Jennings left the room, Frederick began to start on the rope again, he knew he would be able to get out of there tomorrow but he just wanted to make sure without actually breaking the rope; he kept rubbing the rope then testing the strength, if he had gone at Jennings when he was talking of Margaret the rope would have snapped and then he would have had a new one put on, that would have put his plan of escape back weeks, that could not happen; this deranged man was losing his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop him, apart from keep a cool head and go find Mr Thornton in the morning. If it was true and they were engaged then all the better for Margaret, at least she would have some protection, maybe not as much as he had hoped but then Mr Thornton and Margaret did not know of what was going on. In their eyes there was no need for the extra protection at all. Frederick was so scared for Margaret he was trying to keep himself level, but with every time this blasted man came in the room trying to get a reaction out of him, he was finding it harder and harder to do. Thank god he would out of there tomorrow, he could get John to go and collect Margaret from her house take her to his and they could form a plan on how to catch this man and get him locked up and then Frederick could then go back to Spain and enjoy the rest of his days in peace. But before he could return to Spain, he had to save Margaret from this delusional man.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

After a good hour of making sure he was calm, he left he office to go to his mother, walking sedately as though he had all the time in the world. He could already see her by the window watching him approach, this started the anger in him all over again, but keeping a lid on it, he calmed himself down by thinking of Margaret and their future together.

He walked into the dining room, the dining room being the room his mother used most of the time, only because the windows face the courtyard of the mill and she could keep an eye on the comings and goings of the place herself, as though he was not capable. Before John could even greet his mother with a good morning, she was on him already, she did not even give him chance.

"I see that James was in your office, and then left a short time later, is there something I should know about?" Oh she plays a good act, she did not falter in the innocence at all, he had to keep very calm and not let her know about James.

"No, nothing to tell, only he was telling me his wife was sick, I sent him home to look after her"

"yes, yes, his mind would only have been filled with worry. Talking of which, that is what mine is full of at this moment"

John was starting to feel the fury burning inside him and he had never felt this way towards his mother, never. Now he realised why Fanny would behave the way she had and to some extent still does.

"Really and why is that?"

"I have heard some most alarming information, that you have slept at the Hale residence. Well is it true?"

"Yes" John could not bring himself to say more.

"I will not have it, you are not to see or speak to her again, I demand it as mistress of this house, you are ruining our reputation. No more, she is to be gone from your life this instant?"

John cold not help the smile that came upon his face, she really thought that he would obediently do as she said as though he was a child. Oh! how Margaret would have loved to have heard him getting a telling off as though he was a ten-year old boy. But he was not and would not do as she demanded.

"Why are you smiling like that, this is not funny, young man and you will do as you are told"

"Well mother! You certainly have a bee in your bonnet have you not? I am afraid I can not comply with your _demand._"

"How dare you speak to me in this way, this is my home and I am the mistress, I will accept nothing more than obedience from you John, you are still my son"

"I may be your son; but one, I do not live here so your demand as mistress of this house has no sway on me at all and two, I am soon to be someone's husband, hence why I can not comply with your demand. Oh and mother, I believe you will find that the house is mine. It is in my name, I am the tenant, you are just staying here; in fact if we are completely honest, _you_ are living in_ Margaret's _house, she is the _owner_. Now I have given you the choice of what to do, you either accept Margaret and apologise or we will not return to this house. Margaret's house is more of a home than this one has ever been. So the choice is yours mother. What shall it be?"

"How dare you, I am your mother. Show some respect for all the hard work I have done to help get this family up and running again"

"You really believe you helped get this family out from the hell my father put us in. All you did was take the money that _I earned_ and paid off the debts, so it looked like you were doing something, I had already stated I could do that. Yes, you made sure we had food, drink and clothing mother, but who earned the money to buy those things, who worked day in and day out to get those debts paid and get this mill up and running. I do not recall seeing a day with you having a broom in your hands, or fingers in the machinery, or working with the workers, hands on, no, you walked around the place _once _it was up and running and we had the money coming in for your dinner parties and your fancy belongings. I have to respect you for that, once your pocket was full, you became Mrs high and mighty, something you accuse Margaret of. Yet you ask me to show you some respect, maybe you should show me some. But I am not here to do battle with who worked the hardest, I only came here to tell you I am marrying. Maybe you ought to think about getting a little humility mother, it would suit you better. I will speak to you again...sometime."

John had been so angry the words had just flown from his mouth, that was the only thing he did not like about himself, his temper, he could never rein it in once it started. Oh she would so be spitting feathers when it actually sunk in what he had said to her. Well nothing he could do about it now, it was done and he would not take it back, all of it was true and yes, she needed to be told, but maybe not in such a way. John stormed back to the office still full of rage from the meet with his mother and not quite knowing how he was going to tell Margaret tonight about what was said, he could not keep it from her. He knew she would be angry with him for talking to his mother that way. She always had a lot of respect for her parents even when she thought what they were doing was not a good thing, but she never questioned it. But John, he out-and-out brings his mother up on the things she has done wrong and then there is all out hell for the rest of his days. Which guaranteed there would be.

He got to his office and sat at his desk pulling out some paper he started writing a quick missive to Fanny warning her that their mother was on the war path and would probably visit just to rant for a while, so she better be ready. He also put in that he was now engaged to Margaret and that he was overly delighted but mother was not and she would have to listen to her rant about her friend. He said a loving goodbye to his dear sister and watched for the carriage to leave with his mother ensconced, luckily the letter had gone half an hour before he saw his mother had climbed into the carriage and left the house. At least Fanny would be ready by now, her home was only ten minutes away by horse. He did feel sorry for Fanny she probably wanted to have fun with Margaret after hearing this news but being the daughter and sister he had always known, she would wait patiently inside for her mother to arrive and listen to her ranting and then politely state she has to be somewhere. What John did not know was in fact his mother had gone to Margaret's home and not Fanny's.

Lily Dixon escorted Mrs Thornton into the sitting room, where upon Lily Dixon then left to make a pot of tea. Margaret had been somewhat wary of letting her future mother in law into her home but decided if she wanted to get the woman to like her she could not refuse her entry into the house.

"Mrs Thornton, how delightful for you to visit. It has been a while"

"Miss Hale, I am not here to socialize with you, to be truthful I would rather not be here at all, but I am here for my son. I do not know what you have done to him, but I will not stand for it, you must desist in your attentions towards him and let him return home, to where he belongs; with me, his mother"

"Mrs Thornton, I do not now where you get the impression that I am keeping him here, if he wanted to return to your home then he would have done so, I would not keep him from his mother; no matter what she may think of me and I have certainly not done anything to your son, he is a grown man who can make his own decisions in life, he does not need me to make them for him, or I might say he does not need _us_ to make them. All choices he makes are his and his alone, I have no sway on them at all"

"You are not worthy of my son, you do not deserve such a good man, not after your behaviour the last time you was here, showing yourself as you do, so proper and innocent and yet you meet men secretly, showing affection for all to see, he deserves a woman, who is still how she was when she was born, not..not what you are. You will be a disgrace to him and to me. I will not stand here and watch you make a mockery of him, with your loose ways"

"That is enough Mrs Thornton, I have had enough of your disregard for the truth and your despicable remarks towards me, _your son _knows the truth, and if you would have just taken your head out of the clouds for more than five minutes to listen to him, then you would know I am no loose woman, and I am tired of hearing it from your mouth. You have no respect for anyone and I wish you to leave now. Good Bye Mrs Thornton"

Margaret just walked away and went to her study to get on with some work, Lily Dixon let the woman out and came back in ashen and sad. Margaret gave Lily a small smile, a shake of the head and carried on with her work, seeing the mistress was fine, Lily Dixon carried on with her chores, with a little later Margaret giving her a hand.

It turned out not Mrs Thornton's day, she had been walked away from by her son and the Miss Hale and hoped that she would get a nice welcome from her daughter, but Fanny had other ideas. Fanny showed her mother into her sitting room, she did not ask for refreshments at all, she just let her mother rant about Margaret and John and how she hated to see them become married and how she would no longer live in a house that was owned by the woman. She had rounded on Fanny telling her that she would be living with her and her husband. Fanny at hearing this had jumped up and told her mother that would never happen and she was not here for her when something got bad in her life, she was not the woman she used to be and would not do things just to keep on her mothers good side. She had told her mother that she did not care for the woman any longer, she had always felt unloved and would not abide her being in her home making more demands that she had no right to do. Mrs Thornton had just sat there open-mouthed at her daughter, not quite knowing how she had changed into this ungrateful child. Her children were behaving despicably and she did not know what to do about it. She had done no wrong at all, she was trying to protect her family from the village tramp, why were they not listening, did _she _have that much sway over them they would forget everything their mother had done for them. She had given life to them, fed them, clothed them, educated them, cared for them, just like any mother would do, what did she do to deserve such treatment? She had left her daughters home, with a feeling in the pit of her stomach that all was lost in her life and that she had no-one left, first her husband dies and now her children hate her. But she was not going to give up. Mrs Thornton had arrived at her house not long later and with an air of grace that she felt she did not have, she walked to the office of her son.

Walking into the office, she found him with his head over the books concentrating as he always did when he was working, her heart beating with joy at seeing him get down to his priorities, which was the mill.

"Yes, mother?"

"I just wanted to come and see you, that is all"

"Well, as you can see I am very busy and I need to get this done before I return home"

Mrs Thornton at hearing the words of returning home, went completely down the wrong path and started yet again to infuriate her son.

"You have come to your senses, I knew you would, I knew you would not be able to live without me in your life, she has never been good enough for you" at this John's head snapped up and the fury was all to clear to see, she realised her mistake and stopped her rant

"You meant return home to her"

"Yes I did. I have had enough of this. Why will you not listen to sense? Why will you not hear what we have to say? What is going on?" He was literally shouting and it was a wonder that the whole of the mill did not come out to see why, but they kept themselves working like the loyal people they were.

"These workers have more sense and morals than you do now, what has happened to you?"

"You are my son. You were never meant to leave me? You were raised to take care of your father's business and to take care of me for the rest of my days, not get married and abandon me for some floozy"

"Get out" he pointed to the door of the office, he was past caring any more, he was just plain and simple infuriated with this woman and wanted no more to do with her, yet there she still stood "I was not put on this earth to be at your side everyday, allday, anything you ever wanted was given to you, and that there was the mistake, you now think I am your property, I am no-ones property, certainly not yours. Now get out"

She walked away from the mill and back to the house, she was not done yet, she may have lost her son, but she was not finished with him, not by a long way, she knew what fury was, he was raised by her, she was the one with temper, her husband had never had a temper and was too laid back, that was why they had got into so much debt when he had been a fool. She had been raging with her husband that evening, she just did not realise he would be dead by the morning and that had made her worse. That is why she had raised John to care for no-one but her. But he had ignored his upbringing. But she was going to teach it to him all over again, but he would not have her at the end of it, not right away, he was to see how he was to get on without her help this time, with only the Scarlett woman for help. Then when he came crawling back on his knees for forgiveness, she would then show him the way back to her.

Mrs Thornton had waited patiently for the end of day bell to go, watching as all the workers went home. John had walked with some of them, talking happily as he went, she could not believe he would lower himself to such standards, but she kept her mind clear. She had a task to do this evening and then he would come crawling back on his hand and knees. The whole of the mill was quiet, something she had never got used to, she liked to hear the workers and the machines, knowing they were keeping the mill going and earning her money to live comfortably. She would have to go without for a while after tonight, but she knew her son would see her right and get them both back on track, he was a very good boy like that; as long as he did not find out that this was at her hand, he would do the right thing, he always done the right thing and he would do this time. After a while of just standing at the window looking at the mill, she felt herself getting tired, looking to the clock on the wall, she saw it was near on eleven at night. Now was the perfect time.

Walking to the living room she picked up a candle and walked over to the mill.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everyone, I would just like to say, that you can probably gather I have changed Mrs Thornton a bit, I hope this does not upset too many of you and that you carry on reading. I would also like to say a huge Thank You for the lovely reviews you have given, I could not be more thrilled and overjoyed that you are enjoying my writing. Thank You again. X_

Chapter Nineteen.

John and Margaret were eating dinner happily in each others company, Margaret had decided not to tell John of his mother's visit earlier that day. Margaret wanted John just to have one evening where they had no troubles or concerns, where they could just enjoy each other's company as a newly engaged couple. Unfortunately all good plans are never to happen, John had just started to relax and finally feel free of the emotional day that he had endured so far; Margaret was being very caring and loving, no talk of work, mother's, brother's or the Navy, it was just each other. Then they heard the knock at the door and in came Dixon with James. John immediately seeing the man was distressed, asked what the matter was and poured the man a brandy, James gulped it down and said the words that had John stiffen and his mind go blank.

"Sir! Your mill is engulfed in flames, it is on its way to be burnt to the ground. We are trying our best to get it under control master but the fire is too strong we can not get near it. I fear it is lost"

John had heard the words but could not comprehend them, how on earth could his mill be on fire? It could not be, the machinery and buildings were checked thoroughly every evening, no hot materials or fire hazards were allowed in the mill, it was forbidden for safety reasons. But what about his mother and the house?

"My mother, the house, how are they faring?"

"Your mother has not been seen sir! But the house is fine, it has not been touched. I have men looking for your mother and they still are. I am sure she will be fine and well"

John just nodded his head, he had no words; Margaret was at a loss on how to help him, he needed to be there though, that was certain.

"Come John, let us go and see how we can help your workers save their lively-hood from burning to the ground"

Without a word John got up and walked to the door, Margaret grabbed a shawl as did Lily Dixon and all four of them made their way to the mill, as they had stepped out of the door they could see the orange glow from the fire, high into the sky; both Margaret and John's heart lurched to see such a sight. By the time they had reached the mill, all they could see was orange and yellow flames engulfing the main building. John had tried to get into the side entrance to the building that seemed untouched apart from thick black smoke, he could not see inside and the heat was too much for him to carry on through. He ran to the house to see if his mother had hidden anywhere, maybe afraid of the flames coming to the house, but she was not there. Maybe she had gone to Fanny's house and hid out there, he was full of hope that she would not be in the mill itself. They could all see there was nothing anyone could do and with hanging heads they all made their way to the house.

No-one realised that once Mrs Thornton had lit the fire she had then gone to the house and packed some belongings and travelled to an inn on the outside of Milton. She knew her son would find her once he realised she was not in the burning building, and then he would come and collect her and take her home.

It seemed many hours later when the fire had finally come to an end, but it was still to hot to go inside and check the building for any bodies that may have been caught in the fire. All who had patiently waited for the fired to die down, did not believe anyone could be inside due to the hour of the night, everyone should have been at home. But until they could get inside and check they kept there hopes low. John was certainly not feeling himself and his dear Margaret had held his hand throughout the hours of their waiting. She never wavered from him, always there if he needed her. She had been his rock through all the turmoil he was going through.

By the time daylight had arrived they could see the state of the building properly and how it was all black and charred. The rest of the workers had come to see if they could help their master, but there was nothing anyone could do now. All was lost, he had no business and no hope. How was he going to get the repairs and building back into shape and have the finance to do it. He had money, yes, but not enough to clean this mess up. He was ruined and for what? what had caused it? How could this have happened? He was meticulous about the safety of his workers and the building. This thought had played on his mind ever since he learned about the fire, his workers knew about the rules of smoking or bringing items in that could cause a fire.

Margaret had already ideas going through her mind of what they could do, even without the funds that she had placed to others upon her death. She could still use her wealth to help him bring the business back to how it was before, if he wanted to start over. If they were married soon the money that she had would become his and he could use it to get the mill up and running. She could not sit and watch as everything crumbled down around him. Margaret released his hand, he looked to her, eyes full of sadness.

"I will be back in just a moment"

His only reply was a nod of the head. Margaret left and went outside to the workers who were hanging around not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Hello everyone. Now none of you know this, but I am the owner of this building and soon to be wife of Mr Thornton, what I would like to do is hire your help until the mill is back up and running, you will be paid to help me get the building back to its original, I will need to hire professionals at the end, unless you all have particular skills, but we need not worry about that now. What I would like to know is if any of you do not wish to help? It will not affect your work at the mill if you decline, you will still have employment here. Those in favour of helping with the repairs would you please step forward? She was amazed to see every one of the workers step forward, there must have been a good two hundred people all willing to help get John back on his feet.

"Thank you so much" She felt the tears sting her eyes but knew she could not breakdown, she had to be strong for everyone concerned, including John.

"We cannot do anything today as everything is still to hot, but tomorrow what I want to do is start clearing out all the rubble and soot and give the building a clear out, it will take a while; is there anyone not willing to do this?"

Silence from everyone including the women, and the children. She was not keen on having children work in the building, but she could get them sweeping and clearing outside instead.

"Right then, go enjoy your day off and try not to worry, I will see you back here in the morning, bright and early at seven o'clock"

She was greeted with a chorus of 'yes ma'am' and then they all piled out of the courtyard, many stayed around for a while asking questions to each other, but no-one approached Margaret. As she went to go back to the house, she had heard one of the women talking of Mrs Thornton and how they had seen her at the mill just before the fire started then her booking into an inn the other side of the town. Margaret approached the women and asked a few questions about what they had seen and been quite alarmed about the information given to her. She did not know how to approach John with this information and thought that maybe it was best he did not know about it yet. But Margaret was certainly going to visit the woman and find out what she was playing at and why she was doing what she was doing.

When Margaret went back into the house, she made sure that Lily Dixon knew where she was going and to make sure that John would be looked after and cared for whilst she was gone, she then approached John who was still so much in worry over the mill, he only nodded when she said she had to go out for a while but she would return. She ordered a carriage and left to go to her future mother in law. She reached the most expensive hotel in Milton in short time and enquired after a Mrs Thornton, being told the room number she went to the room and knocked on the door. Within a moment the door opened by a smiling Mrs Thornton, the smile soon disappearing when she saw who was before her, the woman went to shut the door in Margaret's face, but young Margaret had stopped her.

"I do not care for your company"

"Right now, I do not care much for yours either, but I have heard something disturbing and came to find out for myself"

"Well?"

"It seems Mrs Thornton, you were not as invisible as you thought you were last evening"

"What are you talking about?"

"Only that you were seen going to the mill late last night, when all were gone home and with in moments of you leaving the mill, the whole building was ablaze"

"You have lost your mind, and John would not believe you, he knows I love the mill and would do nothing to hurt it"

"But you would do it to hurt John; take everything he built from scratch and burn it to the ground because you behave like child who does not get what she wants. What was you hoping for? his compliance to your needs? him to come home to you? how on earth could you ruin what he has built? do honestly believe he will forgive you for this? if anything you will have pushed him further away because of your selfish desires"

"You know nothing; you do not know what he wants, what he needs. I am his mother I know exactly and he does not need you, he has never needed anyone but me in his life and he will come back, he will realise soon enough that he can not go on without me"

"You are delusional. I can not believe what I am hearing, you burnt the place to the ground, just to get him to come crawling back to you; have you lost your senses. You do not know your son if you think tearing his life's work apart will make him come running. I am sure he with sever all ties with you when he finds out you were the one that caused the fire; because he will know as I will be getting the police involved, That is _my_ building madame and you have committed a criminal act. How could you do that to your son: a magistrate! A well-respected man in the town and this is how you choose to love him. You claimed it would be me who would ruin him, I am afraid it is you who has certainly let the tongues loose when you were seen by some of the workers. I hope you can live with yourself and cope with the talk that you have caused, you will make him a laughing-stock among his peers. I will no longer have anything to do with you madam, and do not come upon my property again."

With that Margaret left the hotel, she was so cross with Mrs Thornton; not understanding why she would so such a thing, the only reasonable explanation that was playing through her mind was Mrs Thornton was addled in the mind.

Margaret went straight to the police, she reported everything that she had heard from the workers, to the conversation she had with Mrs Thornton at the hotel; including how she thought that maybe she might have to be seen by a doctor, they left immediately to pick the woman up. She also knew this could be the end of her engagement to John when he found out that she had just got his mother arrested although he would be angry with his mother; she was just that, his mother and would he forgive Margaret for what she had done to her? but she had no choice, if everyone knew about her lighting the building and Margaret letting the woman get away with it, they would think they could walk all over her and John, that was not an option. She wished she did not have to do this, but the woman had taken her son's lively hood away and ruined Margaret's building, she could not let that go.

She had just stepped out of the station when she noticed someone familiar but could not put her finger on who it was, ignoring the nagging feeling she had about this person, she walked to her house so she could change and go back to John. She stepped inside spotting Nicholas talking to Lily, who had quickly returned for items of John's. Speaking to both before they departed back to the mill; she told of the workers returning in the morning for the clean up. Nicholas had stated he could be in charge of that if she wanted him to, she agreed without hesitation and then they discussed John's mother; but they were not to say anything to John until she could tell him herself. They agreed that was the best option, as she knew more of the particulars than they did, and she would be able to reason with him, when his temper went higher than the flames from last night. When they had finished she told them she would meet them at the mill, she just had to get washed up and changed; but Nicholas and Lily Dixon were to go now, in case John decided to go into the building whilst it was to hot. Both Nicholas and Lily Dixon left to return to the mill.

It only took Margaret an hour to sort herself out before she was ready to leave to return to her fiancé, she had bought his engagement ring during the day, after she had seen to all the paperwork and noted down all things to do with Frederick. When noting down all about Frederick, this had bought her down in spirit, so she decided to do something that would make her happy. She had bought a thick gold band, having the jeweller engrave a J and M on it; it was placed in a little black pouch like the one John had her ring in.

Margaret placed this in her reticule and exited the house. She was so happy to finally be able to place her ring on his finger; if he would still have her after today's events. Her mind was so full of things she wanted to and what she had to, that she did not notice the man who was following her. Not until it was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

John had missed Margaret very much, she had been gone what seemed to him like an eternity but was in fact only a few hours. She had been his rock through out all the mess that had occurred this evening and morning. He had started to get a little panicky until Nicholas and Lily Dixon had returned to the house, saying they had seen her and she was fine; she was only cleaning up and then returning. This had eased his mind at the time, but time had since moved on and she had been gone over an hour since he had seen Nicholas and Dixon return. He could see that they both kept looking towards the door every time that it opened, but would turn from the door and glance at each other each time they saw it was not her.

John was losing all sense of calm when the time reached near on two hours, he rose from the chair he had occupied and went to get his coat; he was going to find her and make her explain what on earth she was doing taking so long, when such a disaster was going on.

It was at this time that the door opened and a man walked through, Lily Dixon ran across the room, embracing the man tightly. John instantly knowing who the person was, he began to relax believing Margaret was with him, but when he looked to Nicholas he could see the man trying to keep a lid on his temper. John approached Nicholas and quietly told him who it was, watching as Nicholas relaxed.

John then walked over to the man, hand-held out to shake the others hand.

"You must be Frederick?"  
"I am. You are Mr Thornton?"

"Indeed...where is Margaret?"

Frederick knew he would be too late but he had hoped that he would have caught her up here, what with the fire happening. But it seemed the slime Jennings had already gone about his plan. He could see Mr Thornton awaiting a reply, but did not know what to say with so many people around.

"Could we speak somewhere private? It is very important and very urgent"

"Yes, but where is Margaret?"

"That is what I want to discuss in private"

John immediately moved to go to his study, with Frederick, Lily Dixon and Nicholas on his heels. They had no idea what was going on but it seemed that Frederick did and they needed to find out and quick. Entering the study, the door was closed and Frederick immediately began his story, rushed as it was, they all knew Margaret was in a lot of trouble and danger.

"Jennings is here, he followed you from London and had me on the same train as yourselves. If I could have escaped him I would have, but I was tied and could not escape. He had seen the Mrs Shaw for a while, but when he learned from Mr Bell, that Margaret was very rich indeed, he moved his sights to her. He had learned from a letter that I was in Spain and had blackmailed a friend of mine, to write to Margaret stating I was dead through some letter being sent to me. I do not know what Margaret had stated in this letter as I did not get to see it. Suffice it to say, it was to make out that through this letter I returned and was caught and hanged. He knew she would not be able to live with the guilt, so he watched as she starved herself waiting for the perfect time to jump in and marry her, claiming all her fortune. Once she was dead..." Frederick and the other occupants of the room all cringed at hearing that statement "he could then call the navy, have me picked up, and claim the reward from my death. Leaving him a very rich man indeed. But until Margaret had passed he could not have me hanged, though he very much wanted too. He believed if she found out I was alive she would fight to stay alive and find me. But he lost the plan the moment you turned up Mr Thornton; so as much as his plan has stayed the same, it is now a matter of force, he will take her against her will today and make her marry him. He stated he would threaten Mr Thornton's, Dixon and a woman by the name of Fanny, all there lives, and I believe he is so lost in rage now, that he would actually try to follow through with the threat, if this plan does not work. Now we must go, for his plan was to start today and if you are not with her and she is not here, I fear he may already have her at the station. I found out that the train out of Milton does not leave for another half hour. So we must go"

John was out of the door before Frederick could finish the last sentence, they all quickly followed and rushed to the station. They would barely make it, but they kept up all the hope that they would be there in time to save their beloved Margaret from the clutches of a deranged man. All were silent when they finally arrived at the station, eyes alert and watching for anything strange, but there was nothing but silence. The train station had normally been very busy during the day, but at this time in the day, their was normally only a few passengers. The train was due to leave any minute, so they all piled on except for Lily Dixon, she said she would stay behind in case she saw they had not got on the train, and would call a police officer if she did see them. The three men got on the back coach and sat whilst the train started to prepare to leave. They had discussed briefly what they were going to do.

As the train pulled out of the station all three men stood, walking up the coach slowly, looking at the passengers on the way to see if they could spot the two they were after. Frederick was at the back of the three, it would not have been good for him to be seen first, so Higgins had gone first followed by John, then Frederick. They walked through many coaches, watching carefully. From what Frederick had stated it had only been this man on his own, so it should not be to hard to take him down, as long as he had no weapons on him. This is how they carried on until reaching the very last coach, their hopes were starting to fade, until all three men heard Margaret's raised voice and a man grumbling almost sounding like he was in pain.

Margaret was seriously starting to lose her temper with Jennings, the man had grabbed her, threatened her, threatened to hurt all the people she cared for and had bundled her into a coach at the station, it was only when he told her she would be marrying him that she did lose control of all her emotions. She stood with the most awful scowl on her face, starting to just shout at the man; luckily the train had not got to the next station yet but she knew they would arrive soon, so she had to keep him occupied until then and the best way was to lose her temper. She had, had enough. He was a mad man.

"You are a fool if you think that I will agree to marry you, you are twisted. I am already engaged to be married. He will not let you just take me, what do you take him for?"

"Margaret, calm down and you will marry me; because I have a little surprise for you and I would like to tell you if you calm yourself just a little, there is no need for loud voices"

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say"

"So you do not want to know that your brother is alive and in Milton then?" her head twisted and he could see that she was not surprised by this information, that infuriated him, how did she know? she could not have known, it was not possible.

"Hmm, it seems that you already know this little detail. Now, how would you have come by that information do you think? is your man that good, he found out all by himself? No he is not that good"

Margaret just smiled a sweet smile at him, which nerved him, did he find out all by himself? or was she playing him?

"Well, I do not care either way" he lied "but he will not live much longer, because when I have you married and mine, I will call the navy and have him collected and get the reward for my kind efforts in helping to get him hanged"

The smirk that she had seen so often in London was back and this time she did not waver from it, she just boiled with rage.

"You sick, twisted, cruel and cold-hearted man. You are nothing, and no matter how much of _my_ money you get, you will live a miserable and unhappy life for the rest of your days and I wish I would be there to watch, but I will not. I do not mind' at least I will be with the ones I love and not some cold-hearted cruel joke of a coward" Margaret could see they were approaching the next stop, she was hoping she could distract him enough that he would not notice they had stopped and she could quickly exit the carriage and run to a police officer.

"I am _not_ a coward" Margaret knew she was now pushing all the right buttons, he certainly did not like being called a coward.

"Oh you are! Men, _real_ men, work for a living they earn what is theirs and they are proud of it; you are not a real man, you play on the affections of vulnerable women and take from them. You are too frightened to be like a man and fight for what is his, like any normal respecting man, no; you, you take and run, like the coward you are, you are spineless sir!"

Before she knew it, he had his hands wrapped around her arms tightly, she knew she had to get out of this so she could get herself free, but did not know how, Edith would have known. It was then, at that moment, a memory of what Edith had taught her when they were growing up, about the un-wanted attentions of a man, she was to bang her knee very hard to a place no woman should be unless married to the person, so without thinking and not caring, she raised her knee as fast and as hard as she possibly could against his private area.

Margaret felt his hands instantly release her, watching him fall to the coach seat with tears running down his cheeks, clutching at where she had slammed her knee, groaning in sheer pain at the agony of the hands of a woman, she did not know whether he was more humiliated that a woman had done this or for the pain he was going through, she believed it be the pain.

"Is this ever going to end, when will we be free to be happy?" this was said out of frustration, she had had enough of all the commotion and strain these last weeks and months had been, she wanted to be free of it all. She just wanted happiness. But one thought stopped her from going on with these thoughts, where was her brother? he had said he was in Milton.

"Where is my brother?" He did not say a word, he simply groaned and shook his head. She could feel the anger rising again.

"Where is my brother?" she had raised her voice higher, not being able to stop herself, she had truly had enough of all the drama that just kept coming in their direction. Was this misery and misfortune ever going to end.

"Where is my brother?" this time she was screaming the words at him.

"I am here sis" both occupants of the coach spun their heads towards the voice, the sight of her brother was the most welcoming thing she had seen, since John walked back into her life. Rushing to Frederick, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kept thanking the lord that he was all right.

John and Nicholas left them to it, so they could sit either side of Jennings, none of the three said a word for a while, although the anger seeping towards this man was explosive. John kept looking at the man then at Nicholas, they both watched as he groaned and clutched himself, tears dried up on his cheeks. A smile formed on both the men's faces even with the anger that was in them, this was a laughable sight to be seen.

"Well man, did you really think she would not go with out a fight" Nicholas could not help goad the man, he wanted any excuse now to hit him, but the man seemed somewhat timid when it came to two big men against him. "Tell me, how does it feel to be taken out by a woman half your size? I was just curious"

Jennings was humiliated at this, these men were trying to bait him, but he could do nothing... nothing. They would tear him to shreds if he lifted a finger, but he did have one thing and that was when he was arrested he would still get Frederick Hale hanged, the moment he was in the hands of the police he would tell them Hale was a wanted man by the Navy and at least he would get some of his revenge. That pleased him just a little.

They had finally pulled to a stop at the next station and Margaret climbed out and left the four men in the coach so she could find a police officer, one was normally stationed at all stations. She found who she was looking for and walked back to the coach with the officer whilst explaining the kidnapping of herself, she did not bring up her brother at that time, as she did not know what the plan was, for what to say about him. No-one had discussed it.

The officer walked up to the coach as the men climbed out and John with barely contained anger shoved the man towards the officer, it was then that Jennings started shouting about Frederick, pointing to him and saying he was wanted by the Navy. Nicholas, Frederick and John were all shaking their heads as though he had gone mad, the police officer was confused at the behaviour and started to question them.

"What is this he is speaking of" Margaret froze and did not know what to do, but John spoke up first, trying to calm the situation before Margaret went into a fit of panic, he could see it on her face and dearly wanted to hold her to calm her but he knew until they had sorted this, he had to leave her be.

"I do not rightly know, that there is Nicholas Higgins" John pointed to Nicholas "That lady there is my wife, Margaret Thornton" he could not help the smile that entered his face upon saying she was his wife "And this man here is my brother Albert Thornton" he had just named his future brother after his father, oh how his mother would have a fit over that one, John saw the relief in Margaret's eyes, but she hid it well from the officer "and I am a magistrate in Milton, John Thornton" the officer looked stunned that he was talking to a magistrate and could not apologise enough for the questions.

"You are doing your job man, nothing wrong with that. Should have more like you in Milton, we do not have enough in our town; could do with some more good hands. If you ever decide you want to move, come to Milton I will put in a good word for you with the boss"

He could see it had worked and the officer could not have been more thankful for the help and that he would very much consider coming to Milton, as there is not much hope of rising further in his career where he was.

"Oh there are plenty of opportunities in Milton, I assure you"

Jennings had been in total shock, it was like he had been forgotten and everything he had just said was nothing, both Hale's were watching him with smiles on their faces, and with anger building again, he lunged toward Margaret; all four men stopped him before he even got with in a foot of her. The officer looked at him with pure disgust in his eyes and started walking him off, but stopped quickly turning only his head as he addressed the group waiting to return to Milton.

"I am afraid you can not leave until you give a statement, I am sorry. It should not take long and then you are free to be on your way home"

All of them went in the direction of the police station to make their individual statements. Like the officer said it did not take long, it was a couple of hours and they were walking back to the station to return to more of the troubles that awaited them. Margaret still had the awful task of telling John about his mother. The burdens were starting to pile up and she had started to think that none of the times they shared would be joyful, but pushed it to the back of her mind. Once they had discussed his mother and what would happen between them from there and once the mill was up and running again, all would be well, all there dilemmas would be gone, all the hurt and heartbreak would be finished. Well, Margaret hoped that was the case; like she thought before, would John still have her once he found out that she had got his mother arrested. Only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one.

Margaret had felt smothered with love and affection on the trip back on the train to Milton, having John one side of her and Frederick on the other; fussing around, checking if she was hurt, asking if she all right, if the doctor was needed, she had just smiled at the pair and politely asked them to stop fussing. She was fine and well. What she did not tell them, were her arms were a little achy where Jennings had grabbed her. But she knew they would fret over something that could have nothing done about it. So she kept it to herself.

When they had pulled into the station at Milton, there was dear Lily Dixon, still sitting there, freezing cold and shivering. Margaret watched as Nicholas jumped out of the train and went to Lily taking off his coat and hanging it around her shoulders, she saw the affectionate smile that Lily had given the man, and not realising she was doing so, she began to shed some happy and sad tears. She really did not know you could do both until that moment. John had caught sight of this and asked if Frederick would give them a minute. Frederick had nodded and walked to Nicholas and Dixon, being the boy Frederick always was, he wrapped his arms around the woman and told her off for staying in the cold weather all this time.

John turned Margaret to face him, and he gently wiped the tears away from her face, kissing her forehead and giving a small smile.

"I do hope these are tears of happiness my love, we have your brother back, he is well and now all we have to concentrate on now is the mill" John watched as she moved away from him slightly, he started to fear she was going to tell him they would no longer be together. The fear took hold when she still had not said a word for a few minutes, so with as much gentleness as he could muster although sheer panic was taking him over he called her name.

"Margaret?"

"I am so sorry John, really I truly am. Please forgive me?"

"You are leaving me again?" this time he could feel the sting of tears in his own eyes as he had whispered the words, how was he to keep her with him he could not force her? if he did that she would detest him for the rest of her days, what was he to do? His thoughts ceased when he heard her voice.

"I would never leave you John, but I feel you will send me away and never want to look upon me again, when you hear what I have to say"

She was not going to leave him, but was afraid he would leave her; what had she done that was so bad that he would do such a thing? He gently grabbed her arm and led her to a bench, both sitting, Margaret now with tears flowing freely not able to stop them.

"Tell me why you would think such a thing Margaret?"

"Oh! How I wish we could just have one day, just one day of just happiness and joy, but that is not to be; I fear our relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning" John could barely listen to the words that she was speaking and was about to stop her when she started talking as fast as she could.

She told him of the visit his mother had given her earlier the previous day; when the fire had finished about how the workers were going to help rebuild the mill, then the conversation with the women outside; visiting his mother at the inn and the part she had dreaded the most; going to the police station. She knew he was furious, because he had risen halfway through her talking and started to pace in front of her, his face was set, his eyes were angry and he kept clenching his fists. She was so frightened, but not for her safety, for selfish reasons; she did not want to lose him. But the fear of doing just that was over taking her senses and she rose form the bench.

"I will leave you and return home" Her voice had sounded unsteady to her ears let alone to his, she started to walk away when his large hand grabbed her arm and swung her around and straight into his arms, he embraced her so tightly, she was having trouble breathing.

"I am sorry if you thought I was angry with you, I am not. My mother did wrong and as much as she is my mother and yes, I do love my mother, she has ruined me and she has committed a criminal act, not only against you but also against her own son. I do not understand and as much as I wish I could protect her from this, I can not, it is too much. She has ruined many lives with her behaviour and I can not stop the consequences from happening, I will not be called for magistrate on the case, so I will not be able to feel torn in what direction to go. Do you think she did it out of malice or do you believe there is another reason for this, I do not know why, but something has played on my mind about her, but I can not place what it is"

"If you are not offended, I will say what I feel is wrong?" John just nodded "I feel she may have something wrong in her mind, like Jennings said to my Aunt, he thought my mind was addled due to my behaviour the day we again met, maybe that is what is wrong with your mother but in a more serious way" she could feel him nodding his head in agreement.

"What...what will happen...between us...now?" Margaret could not help the sobs that were coming from her as she asked her question.

"We are engaged are we not?" feeling her nod "Then we will prepare for our wedding, although that might take a while due to the finance for getting the mill back in shape again" John felt her nodding again, but this time when she finished, she moved away from his tight arms and started going through her reticule, she pulled something out he could not see and held it behind her back.

"In that case I have something for you, I bought it yesterday for you but I wanted to know what you wanted to about us, before giving you this item. It is a token of my love for you" she pulled out the little black pouch from behind her back, she opened it and pulled out a mans gold band, handing to him. John felt overwhelmed that she would get him something like this, not many men wore bands to say they were engaged or married, but for to her get him one was like she was saying he was no longer a free man and he was hers. With joy and pride he placed the ring on his finger, he saw her hand raise and watched her as she began to twist the ring around, then she just pointed to it. John lowered his eyes and that is when he saw their initials engraved, he dropped his hand, wrapped his arms about her and lifted her high to the sky, she began laughing as he slowly lowered her to the ground. But before her feet touched the bottom his lips claimed hers for a brief kiss. He knew he could do more. Her brother would likely beat him. They both held on to each other smiling brightly, forgetting all about the problems of the day. After a while of just enjoyment all five friends and family headed back to Marlborough house, for a celebratory drink. John was very happy, but he had one thing to do before the evening was out and that was go see his mother.

Margaret knew he wanted to do this, so they had decided she would go with him but not enter the room, she would wait outside. But first they were going to go celebrate for an hour, make sure everyone was fine and then travel to the station to get this last thing past them so they could move on with their lives.

After an hour of celebrations, Frederick asked for the use of a room so he could get some rest on a bed instead of a floor, he knew what John and Margaret's plans were and he was not needed for that, he knew Margaret now had a gentleman that would keep her safe no matter what happened. He could now be happy in the knowledge that he could leave and live happily in Spain. He had his plans ready and waiting to be carried out and once he had got himself cleaned up and had some much-needed rest, he would then carry those plans out.

John and Margaret gave a quick glance to the burnt out mill and headed to the police station, they were both a little wary of the reception that John would get from his mother, but they also knew that she needed looking after, if it was that she had lost her mind. He could barely think of his mother being ill like that; but he had seen so many of this type of thing as a magistrate he knew it could also be true, he just had to wait and see what the officers would say.

They entered the building and was taken to outside the holding room in which his mother was being held, but before John entered he did ask the question that had plagued both Margaret and John.

"Is her mind right, or will she need to be hospitalized?"

"Sir, we did have to doctor come see her, I belive his name Donaldson, he did state that from what he has heard and when speaking to the Mrs Thornton, it would seem she is somewhat confused in her mind sir and that she would have to be sent to a special hospital, where they can treat her, your doctor would know the place. They will be transferring her tomorrow on the magistrates command." he paused just briefly "I am sorry sir. You are free to enter when you are ready"

With a nod to the officer and a forlorn look at Margaret he left her side and entered the room.

"John! You came for me, I knew you would, I knew you would not believe such lies about me"

"Mother, those lies you speak of; they are the ones coming from your lips. How could you do such a thing to me? How could you ruin me like this? All those people who needed the work to live and you took it away from them. How are they supposed to eat, care for their young ones, teach them? Why?" he did not believe she would give him an answer but he wanted to ask the questions anyway, if he did not then he would spend the rest of his days wishing he had asked, and he did not want that, he wanted to live a happy life, a fulfilling life, not be burdened down with un-asked questions.

"I know you will get us on our feet again, you always could. You are a strong-willed man, I raised you that way and I know you will do it for me. You are mine, I had you so you would care for no-one but me. You were born for this reason only. Your father was no good, he failed, you never fail. I know you will bring us on top again and we can be free to live as we once were. I take it you have got rid of the scarlet woman. She was no good, she would have taken all we had, you are nothing to her, I am the only one you need. Mother and Son again, as it should be"

John was speechless, his mother had truly lost her mind. Would she ever recover from this? He would have to ask Donaldson, he should know. Not wanting to hear any more, he raised from the chair and headed to the door. His hand on the handle, she saw the ring on his finger. He watched as her eyes widened and her faced flushed red with anger, then all the profanities that a woman should never speak, came from his own mother's mouth. He left the room shutting the door and walked straight into Margaret's arms. He knew she would still be there waiting for him, wanting to comfort him. They could still hear his mother from outside the room, so Margaret gently steered them away from the sound and sat in a couple of chairs that were unoccupied. John just let Margaret hold him, he was not showing out right emotion, but she could feel it in him and that is what he loved about this woman, he could be showing no emotion at all, but she would know how he was feeling, and she was always there to support him and be there with him through out all of it.

After John had sorted his inner emotions out they left the station and just walked and walked and walked, they did not say a word they just held hands. The comfort that bought to both was immense, and they both just felt everything lift from their shoulders as they now realised that the ordeals in which they had started were now finished. Frederick was safe, well and resting. Mrs Thornton would get the help that she desperately needed, Jennings was in a jail cell and the mill was already on its way to being repaired, their hopes for a better life were starting to come true.

Not knowing how late is was they finally made it to the house, upon entering Lily Dixon informed them Frederick was still sleeping and that she was leaving him there, as he needed his rest. Nicholas then appeared from the study with another man, calling John to come to his study with them, he raised his eyebrow in question but followed anyway. It was then Nicolas sprung the surprise that he had bought the reverend, so he could finally get John and Margaret married, John had the licence ever since he had asked Margaret the first time to marry him; but had kept it locked up in his office in the hopes that one day she would become his. Nicholas had got hold of the license and given it to John and stated to go and get his bride and see what she thinks of the idea.

After a few minutes of gasping from both Lily Dixon and Margaret, she had beamed the biggest smile John had ever seen, wrapping her arms around him, leaning in she whispered in his ear.

"Let us be married my love"

This was the perfect gift any one could have given her, she never wanted a big expensive wedding, all her life she just wanted the man she loved, with her family and friends around her when she decided to become a married woman, and it seems that Nicholas had tired of waiting for them to get to it themselves. She would have liked to have worn a nicer dress. But the love of a good man and John being that man, he would not worry about what she was wearing, only that she take her vows.

She ran upstairs to the guest bedroom, where she washed and cleaned herself up as best she could, she did not care for the mill not being sorted yet, she knew they both had the money to get it repaired and back on its feet in as little time as possible, she just wanted to be the wife to Mr John Thornton.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two.

Margaret was fully prepared and ready for her wedding to John in a matter of thirty minutes, the moment she was, she ran down the stairs to see Nicholas was waiting for her. Arm outstretched ready to walk her into the room; when inside she saw beside her soon to be husband was standing Frederick, she could not fathom why her brother was John's best man and Nicholas was giving her away, but Frederick just smiled and winked. Knowing everything would be fine and that he would explain after the wedding; they proceeded through the ceremony, the vows they took were heartfelt and emotional. When giving the rings, she had noticed that John had already given Frederick the ring that Margaret had given him earlier that day, there was also a smaller gold band sitting next to his. John picked the smaller of the two and placed it next to her engagement ring, Margaret then picked his ring off the bible and placed it on John's finger, all the while they could not let their eyes leave each other. John finally had permission to kiss the bride and he certainly did, with small coughs coming from Nicholas and Frederick, just to give them a little reminder that they did in fact have company around them. The now married couple pulled away from each other, one blushing a wonderful colour of red, the other beaming with delight.

They celebrated well into the night, drinking, laughing and relaxing. They had decided to throw a celebration party at the weekend for all the workers, but they would tell them in the morning of the wedding itself and that not only did they have a master but they had a mistress as well. Everyone was blissfully happy.

Frederick had explained the turn around of best man, he had stated he did not feel he was the man for the job and that Nicholas had looked out for her more than he had of late, he felt the job of giving her away was his, but he was proud to have been the best man for his now new brother.

Margaret had hung onto her brother for as long as possible, she thought that come morning he would be gone back to spain and she would not see him again for a good while. She did warn him that the navy knew he had lived in Spain, so if he could find another place to go it would be better or he could have stayed with them. Frederick did not answer the question and this is what made her think he would be gone by the time she awoke. She was sad to think this and feel like she was losing her brother all over again, but he had told her once he was settled and they were up and running again, maybe they could come to him for a visit. But he had not decided when he was leaving yet.

But Margaret had been right, after spending a blissful night with her husband and waking content and happy, snuggled in John's arms, she finally left him and went to find her brother...he had gone. He left her a note on the bed, the note stating that he loved her very dearly and that she was safe and protected now, she did not need him, she was now a married woman with the love of a very good man. He was so proud of her and could not be more thrilled for her. He told her he would write again when he knew where he was settling so she could write back, but he would sign his name as Albert Thornton, and that he hoped his brother would not be offended by this, Margaret already knew John would be fine with it. He signed off with all love and affection a brother could show. Margaret let a few tears fall, but she was not as down as she first thought she would be, he was alive and well that was the main thing in her life; they could go and visit, he would still write like he always had. So she was a very happy woman.

Margaret and John, had her all moved in and settled with in a week of being married, Margaret carried on renting the house at Crampton for Lily Dixon, she deserved her own home, she had lived all her life with the Hale's, she deserved to be her own woman and no longer a servant to those she loved. Lily visited Margaret everyday until one of the days near on two months later, both had news to share, but they did not see each other until the following morning. They had both been celebrating with the ones they loved. Margaret was expecting her first child, both parents to be were overjoyed and excited, when Lily came to visit, she come to Margaret now an engaged woman, Nicholas had been a daily visitor to Lily, their affection growing for each other as the days passed. It came to a point when the whole of the Higgins family were near on living with Lily Dixon, she had been so happy, she was caring for people still, but it was through choice not employment, she loved all the children dearly, Mary had become quite the lady since Lily had got her hands on her and Nicholas no longer wore dirty boots. They were married with in a few months, as they wanted Margaret to be there for the wedding; it had turned out John and Margaret were expecting twins, so the poor woman had become rather large with in quick time.

Fanny had been overjoyed and in a party mood when she had heard of the marriage between John and Margaret, she had shed happy tears, hugged everyone she saw, planned food parcels with Margaret without having to worry of her mother's reaction. Fanny had disowned her mother after the events that had been caused through her mother's hand, no matter what was said to her she would not forgive; she had become very close to those that she had visited, many being her brothers workers. She had no forgiveness to give, not to her mother. It was about a month after Margaret's announcement when she had arrived at her brother and sisters home announcing she was expecting a baby also, then the celebrations really did began. Fanny was due a couple a months after Margaret, Margaret had been concerned in the beginning due to the loveless marriage that she had, but she quite happily told Margaret she had someone she could now smother with love and affection, and that she could not be more happier to have a babe.

The mill had taken near on six months to be repaired and machinery bought and fitted, all the safety issues in place, the building looked better than before and luckily they still had some finances left over, without having to worry. All the workers had worked so hard to get the mill up and running that both John and Margaret had decided to raise their wages a little, this surprised all the workers and they were happy that they had pleased both their master and miss. When the workers heard the master and miss were to become parents they all had a celebration. Then men workers decided to buy two cigars, one for the master and one for themselves, so John had become over run with cigars, but he accepted each and everyone of them with pride, that his workers would think something of him to give a gift when they had families to think of. The women made baby clothes for the babes, knowing the miss was having two, they felt she would need more clothing than before, and the children, washed cleaned and boiled, soft toys, to give as presents to the babes. All were so excited it seemed that when the time came, it was though they were all to be parents. No work was done on that day, the men were pacing, the women were smiling and the children were playing. But all went silent when they heard the first tiny cries of a little babe, who had just entered the world, everyone held their breath awaiting the next, it seemed to all, like an eternity, but eventually came the small cry of another little one. Still silence, they needed to know that the miss was all right; so holding their silence, they awaited the news from the master.

Twenty minutes later he had come out beaming with pride and holding two beautiful babes, the women were gushing and tearful, the men were lighting their cigars and the children just carried on playing, John announced that Margaret was fine and doing well, just very tired and resting. He told all to go and celebrate and have a drink for him as well. A cheer went up all round the building. Eventually everyone left and it was just John, Margaret, and the babes, Maria Hannah Thornton and Richard John Thornton.

John had visited his mother with the news of the birth of her grandchildren but she had become so bad, that she did not even want to see him any longer. He did not give up, once every two weeks he would travel to the hospital, go to see her but he was always turned away. He never gave up, he never quit, until the day he was informed that she had passed away in the night, her heart had quit on her and she had died in her sleep. Everyone turned out for the funeral; no-one held it against her that she was the cause of the fire, they all knew she was an ill woman and that her son had still tried to visit no matter what she had done. She would now be at peace and with any luck she would have gone to heaven, completely fit and well and not suffering like before. She could look down and see that her son was married with his own family. He knew she would be proud of him. That he had done well.

Fanny had not been at the funeral, she had never forgiven her mother, and her little boy took up all her time, little Albert Nicholas John Watson. Her husband had not been happy with the choice of names, stating about not having his own. She told him in a polite tone the babe did have his name and it was Watson, and that if he did not like the names then it was too bad, he had got used to them in the end and started finding a whole new respect for his wife when he saw what a doting and caring mother she was; he no longer saw the silly spoilt woman, which she had not been for a very long time before; but he had not seemed to notice until she had the babe. He had started coming home with flowers and talking to his wife and found that she did like to listen to his work, she did want to talk to him, he then started giving her small shows of affection as his heart warmed more than ever towards his wife; what he had not realised was Fanny was doing the same, she had a glow about her, she smiled at him when he walked in the door, sometimes giving him a gentle embrace. Their affection slowly grew to a strong love. They spent more time in each others company, going for walks with the babe, they spent evenings by the fire. They had truly grown into a wonderful loving couple.

John and Margaret went on to have three more children, Lily Rose, William Frederick and Joseph Matthew. There were no more strikes or riots at Marlborough Mills. Life went on happily for years to come, with parties, holidays, love and affection from all in the family, John never letting one child have more affection than the other, he and Margaret did not want their children growing up to have the life he and sister had been put through. Their children were all happy and loved, just the way they wanted them to be. Margaret and John's love stayed as strong as they day they fell in love. Every night they fell asleep saying the same four words ever since the day they married.

"I love you, Margaret"

"I love you, John"

**The End.**

_I Truly hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. It was all of you that gave me the determination to keep going, even when I was very stuck on some parts. Thank you again._


End file.
